Ishqbaaz FF -Ae Mere Dil Hai Mushkil
by Nicky Madison
Summary: Anika came into Shivaay's life and tamed him. Shivaay falls for Anika passionately and obsessively. "If he can love his family this much,then imagine how he will feel about the girl whom he will fall in love with" -Dadi Shivaay the great "Ishqbaaz".
1. Chapter 1

**Jab Aankhon Se Baat –Episode 1**

 ** _Shivaay Singh Oberoi:_** He was the epitome of modern metrosexual man, _well refined, snobbish and arrogant business tycoon that judges people on the basis of their lineage and social status._

 _He does not believe in love but even behind all his eccentricities has an uncanny sense of loyalty towards his family name but even more so to his brothers._

 ** _Anika:_** _Young and find happiness in her brother Sahil._

 _She needs no protection from anyone, and is pretty much proficient in handling her own business and liking after her bother._

 _After all that happened between Shivaay and Anika the only people that couldn't see what were going on were them._

 ** _Present..._**

Why do have to sit here with his arrogant man she thought.

Thing between them was far more complicated than they would admit.

Anika thought of the day when Shivaay pushed her in the pool, she has never seen so much fire in one person's eyes as that of his.

 ** _Flash back..._**

 _Shivaay took in shallow breaths as his rage burned in his core,_ _ **"Say Sorry"**_ _he commanded._

But all she did was stare back at him, her piercing dark brown begging him to let go.

 _Her luscious lips quivered and her heart raced wild as nervousness ran through her body._

 _There was something about him that compelled her to him._

The silence that filled the room was mixed with the sound their breathing.

 ** _"Say Sorry"_** this time he pulled her closer twisting her arm around her back.

She winched in pain as he jerked her.

She could feel the intense heat that resonated from his body as there was no space between them.

There was that strange attraction to her as her body beckoned him to take her.

 _Even if it was just a few moments he wished to kiss her and taste her innocent sweet lips._

 _Shivaay quite like this Anika._

 _The fragile and vulnerable,Anika._

 _And as they stood there in each other's arms their heartbeat synced._

 _Her long black tresses curled and cascading onto her back and her red dress now clung to her body._

 _And all her wanted to do was brush the wayward locks that was obscuring his view out of the way._

 _What was wrong with me...Shivaay thought._

 _He was engaged and she is his wedding planner._

 _This was wrong on so many levels but it felt so right._

There was a gently breeze that blew and she could feel chills run down her spine.

 _Their relationship just started on a wrong note._

 _And every meeting they had since the day at the temple resulted in several misconceptions and misunderstandings._

 _But the growing attraction between them was frustrating as they were unable to voice their true feelings towards each other._

Neither of them ever anticipated that their love/hate relationship was cultivating into something that was undeniable, something so pure.

She was his prey.

Shivaay's cologne played havoc on her senses as she too was drawn towards him.

Anika closed her eyes she inhaling the fragrance and she took a moment drowning herself in his cologne, his scent.

Shivaay Singh Oberoi.

They were so close their noses almost touched and the sudden closeness almost made her melt right then and there.

He did not know if her resistance was teasing him or turning him on.

 ** _Flash back ends..._**

Shivaay sat at the pool side table.

 ** _"She looks so pretty in white, so innocent. Just like I like her.",_** he thought as his mind was already starting to get carried away.

 ** _"Why was it that my heart starts beating whenever my eyes see you, Anika?"_** Shivaay questioned himself in his thoughts.

To say the moment was awkward was an understatement, as whenever they met she was pulled towards him by some invisible forces.

 _However hard they try to avoid each other they always seem to bump into each other._

 _Sometime I wonder if she is in my life to give it balance, if she is necessary for me to stay alive._

 _She has saved me and my family's lives many times._

 _But she is the one person who gets on my nerves and has the audacity and courage to look into my eyes and talk back to me._

 _Is she a crucial part of my well-being..._

Anika nervously sat alongside Shivaay at the table but today something was different, it wasn't his normal _anger clouded face, his face was softer._

 _He had a partial smile on his face and something about that warmed her heart._

All this water that surrounded them made them extra anxious as neither wanted to be splashed with water today.

Reaching out to take the water jug their hands touched each other's.

Their desires were awaken by their touch.

But their eyes spoke volumes as they just sat in silence.

 ** _Oh how his hands wished to caress all over her body,_** Shivaay thought.

 ** _Her skin must feel soft and smooth_** , he thought

 ** _Shivaay, stop all these absurd thoughts_** he scolded himself but his hormones were taking over control.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dostana-Episode 2**

 ** _Sometime before..._**

Anika gave a nervous smile, as a strange feeling pulsed through her body.

As Anika watched how Mallika apologizes to the family she listens to the girl that was beautifully donning a bridal lenhga.

 ** _"Trust me, I need some time to think, I have no place to go_** ", Mallika voice was soft and pleading as she tried to explain her situation.

Shivaay heard the concern in her words but this was easy squashed by his melodramatic **_"Oh my Mata_** ", mother of all mother's Pinky.

The mere fact that she had to explain that my marriage was fixed to Mallika didn't sit well with the visibly irritated Shivaay.

 ** _"I just came and messed this up",_** Mallika thought and now they have arguments because of me.

 ** _Present_**

 ** _"Mallika will stay here till she wants",_** Shivaay said the authority is his voice echoed through the living room.

No one was more surprised than Anika ** _," Looks like Billu ji had a change of heart"_** she thought as she received a text.

 ** _"Shivaay spoke with so much confidence as his voice dripped with power making his blue eyes, even bluer than ever before",_** Anika thought.

 ** _"No one else has ever shown me how to see the world the way I see it now",_** Shivaay thought.

This girl who forever questions my every move and everything I say, but why do I feel compelled to listen to her.

Shivaay'eyes searched the room but Anika was gone.

 ** _"Where did she disappear to?"_** he thought. Listening to the on-going debate in the background he wondered why some things are the way they are and words just can't explain it.

 ** _"Shivaay, Are you sure",_** Om to Shivaay who looked like he was somewhere deep in thought.

Mallika was so grateful for his support and was pleasantly surprised by a changed Shivaay Singh Oberoi.

These were subtle change minuscule even but Mallika could pick that up as soon a she as she heard him speak.

He looked and sound like Shivaay but something is different in him.

She could still feel the relief she got in his arms. I almost forgot how addicting he was but my days of him as a bf have passed, she reminisced.

Shivaay lips contorted into a faint smile as he recalled Anika's words.

 ** _"Mallika has been part of my life, we shared a meaningful relation and supported in good and bad times, we will support each other even today."_**

In that moment Anika never looked more beautiful, to Shivaay.

 ** _"You make me so crazy but this time you are right he thought._**

 ** _You're so oblivious you don't even see how you make me feel, that I would listen and obey your wishes and reprimands, Anika._**  
 **  
When it comes to us, our story remains incomplete.**  
 ** _My dearest wedding planner, how will I get myself out of this marriage to Tia?"_** Shivaay thought.

Shivaay was getting agitated as his mother and so many of his family members were against Mallika, I can't keep going over the same old lines.

And Anika was glad that Shivaay finally listen to his heart and not his head for a change.

Seeing his mother so distressed Shivaay wondered how he was going to survive the wedding; as she always has such an over-active imagination.

Well some of her reasons were valid reason but why this hassle over Mallika when she is just a friend?

Hearing her words Mallika couldn't control her tears anymore, she was lost in her thought of

 ** _"Why do I always get hurt?  
You don't they she understand that I am not interested in Shivaay, maybe that was how my heart use to work but now I only love Siddarth.  
I just hope Siddarth doesn't finds out as this will make matters worse."_**

Shivaay looked towards Anika and couldn't help but smile seeing her again.

Soumya and Anika look on from both quite bemused at the sight of Pinki and her dramatics but more so the way Shivaay handled his mother and defended Mallika.

I think Shivaay proved that guys can become sensible like girls sometime Soumaya retorted.

Yes, Anika replied and silently thinking that this **_"Hero"_** avatar suits Billu ji.

With tears forming at corner of her eyes Mallika couldn't help but thank Shivaay for doing what he did for her today.

He had that Shivaay Singh Oberio intend in his blue eye which had a certain sparkle in them as he confirmed **_"You know I mean what I say,Mallika"._**

Then Shivaay heard a familiar word that... a word that wreaked havoc on his senses.

 ** _"Tadi, you just showed me tadi",_** Mallika repeated

Please don't use such words,he replied.

 ** _"Such words look cute",_** Mallika tried to convince Shivaay but he had his own reasons behind his dislike for those words.

 ** _"I know who is teaching you",_** he snapped and he remembered how he had mistaken Anika that night for Tia.

 ** _Flash back..._**

Anika was always fascinated by the moon and because she had this weird fear of the dark she found its dim glow comforting as she waited in the window.

Anika stood in the window facing the moonlit sky it was serene and seeing the faraway flickering of lights made the city look so peaceful.

Shivaay saw her standing alone, the dim moonlit room made making out who was there impossible **_,"Tia and her romance ideas",_** he thought.

He moved in behind her, pulling her in his arms and clasping his hand in hers, he spoke in her ear, **_"I know you feel I don't have emotions in me, that's not true, it's just I can't express them."_**

The breeze calmingly blew playing with strands of her luscious locks causing it to caress his face.

Anika was dumb-struck, but she was caught between telling Shivaay and indulging in the pleasure of his touch.

She liked his touch; she liked the way she felt when he held her.

Protected.

Safe.

He tightened his hold around her waist stating his claim and swaying her ever so gently.

Her skin felt like silk and her perfume intoxicated his senses.

Shivaay relished at the opportunity of this new found intimacy, but something felt strange.

The moment his hands met with hers his every nerve end send shock-waves through him.

Anika too was stunned but the little flutters that spread through her body hypnotized her.

She was losing the battle with her inner voice.

 ** _Shivaay..._**

When Omkara called out his name and he saw Tia standing on the other side of the room, he was totally stunned.

The curtain blew away revealing an equally dazed Anika

 ** _Shivaay..._**

 ** _Flash back ends..._**

This time it was Mallika's voice that brought him back to his current situation.

 ** _"I will send Priyanka with some clothes and lets just get you out of this lahenga",_** Shivaay stated.

This girl is becoming a problem as she seems to invade my dream and even my thoughts, Shivaay thought as he reflected on that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aadhi Raat Baithakon-Episode 3**

What a night! Shivaay thought, Tia being away was a blessing in disguise.

Standing overlooking the vista of the Oberio property Shivaay took a casual sip of his favorite espresso.

 ** _"I still can't seem to tell you why every time I saw you; I just want to touch you._**

 ** _I need you, Anika,"_** he thought.

 **Flash back...**

Normally Anika loved the rain but strangely enough today she wasn't keen on staying longer than necessary.

 ** _"Anika, while you are here you and Shivaay can sit and clear out some of the arrangements for the wedding",_** Dadi said.

Shivaay was his normal overbearing obnoxious self, busy with a call when Anika walked in.

 ** _"Billu ji",_** she began but was greeted by the palm of his hand in her face.

 ** _"How rude,"_** Anika thought to herself as she went to sit on his bed and scratching in her files for some catalogues.

 ** _"I do not know who you are or why are you even here. Whatever the reasons I don't care just stay within your limits"_** Shivaay said rolling his eyes.

 ** _"I guess I have to make time for you now",_** he said whilst fiddling on his phone.

 ** _"Couldn't this have waited to be discussed with Tia",_** he said and His sarcastic tone just confirmed to Anika that he wasn't in the mood for wedding planning.

 ** _"Well... I phoned her but she didn't pick up and Dadi said that I should discuss this with you then",_** Anika's voice grew softer almost fading away.

 ** _"I'm sorry Billu ji",_** she said as her voice trailed off in a hoarse whisper.

Anika waited through a lengthy silence, she was now super cautious of what she was going to say next, afraid that he would just steamroll her every suggestion.

Shivaay came to sit next to her, her perfume was addictive and intoxicating.

It definitely wasn't unfamiliar to him but today the fragrance was not the same.

And he was reminded that it was the same smell that left him sleepless.

He looked at her while she was explaining certain pallets, themes and décor, her eyes shone with excitement as she described each item.

Shivaay couldn't help but blatantly stare at her, she looked so happy and at ease.

When she smiled her eyes smiled too, it just was contagious

And that smile was contagious and he couldn't help but smile too.

The flashing of his teeth came as a surprise; she was shocked that he would normally be bold, cave-manlike behavior but he just sat there and looked at her.

When she looked up their eyes locked onto each other's like magnets.

Both Shivaay and Anika did not speak a word.

 ** _"Anika!"_**

 ** _"Anika ",_** Mallika called out .

 ** _"Oh, here you are"_**

 ** _"Soumaya and I are going to watch a movie, want to join us"_** she said.

 ** _"Sure",_** Anika replied jumping at the chance to leave Shivaay and their awkward moment.

Shivaay made a mental note to check on her once all had settled for the night.

 ** _Later that night_**

The sound of the other girls sleeping and Soumay's babbling gibberish kept Anika awake.

 ** _"Go to sleep, Anika"_** she coaxed herself.

 ** _"I will spend the whole day walking, with swollen eyes",_** she moaned in frustration.

 ** _"Ok, Let me see what's on TV",_** she said

Grabbing a pillow she got up to lay on the couch in the corner of the room.

Her eyes gazed at the TV; she was almost childlike in her as she was engulfed by the movie on the screen.

Like clock-work Shivaay slipped out of his room after all had calm down and the sounds of the house died down.

Far away he could hear a TV playing in the night air.

Walking closer to Priyanka's room he found a dim light emerge through her door and he stood before the room uncertain if he should follow through with his plan.

He peaked through to find Anika watching some TV program; he then scoped the room to find out whether she was the only one awake.

To his amusement the other girl were all fast asleep.

The kitchen was gloomy in the nightlight.

Shivaay walked to the kitchen to make something to eat,he was still wearing his Bluetooth headpiece as he just finished an overseas call.

Anika got up to get a glass of water.

He had made him a sandwich and just as he took a bite his attention was on the voice behind him.

 ** _"Billu ji, what are doing up so late ",_** Anika asked.

Some of the sauce put on his sandwich smeared on his cheek.

Anika without thinking took her finger to wipe off the sauce.

Shivaay was finding it difficult to resist her as she traced her fingertip along his cheek to wipe off the sauce.

As she was walking to the tap to rinse her hand Anika's kaftan caught on one of the cabinets and she stumbled forward.

Shivaay was quick to response as he hurried to catch her but he was able to balance both of them and pushed her against the kitchen island.

Anika felt the warmth of his hands on her skin.

They were so close that their forehead touched.

Anika rested her hand on his shoulder and Shivaay held her steady as he grabbed her around her waist.

 ** _"Billu ji,your hurting me",_** she said as she gave an exasperated whispered.

 ** _"Don't' call me that"_** he said retorted.

 ** _"Please, Billu ji, Let go of my hand._** "She begged her voice almost inaudible.

They stayed in the position aware of their heart beating in unison.

His eyes met her.

As the moonlight shone on her face he couldn't help but be mesmerized by her subtle beauty.

He was so in the moment that without giving it e second thought he moved closer and kissed her, his lips ever so gently touched her lips and she instinctively raked her hands through his hair, gently pulling him closer.

Their kisses grew stronger and deeper.

 ** _"Tell me to go away,_** "he groaned.

But all she could do was hold on to his shirt and pulled him closer.

Shivaay closed his eyes embracing the moment and he knew that it wasn't a dream but I sure felt like it.

 **Flash Back ends...**

" ** _Why does one always miss the people you shouldn't be missing ",_** he said aloud.

Shivaay was lost in his thoughts; the encounter of last night haunted their thoughts like a bad dream.

He wanted to feel her soft lips on his again.

It was not lust but something much deeper.

There definitely was something that attracted him to her, like a moth to a flame.

They just clicked, although they fought, something told him that she just understands him.

Anika decided not to go to the house today even ignoring Tia's relentless messaging.

And I can't see this feeling for him going away, Anika though to herself.

She wanted to capture that feeling she felt to be desired by him.

His voice ringed in her ears as she recalled his words ** _"Tell me to go away"._**

This was something she craved for.

 ** _"I think I got way too attached to you, Billu ji "_** she stated as she sat on her bed working through the budget for his wedding.

 ** _"His kisses on my lips made me forget that he is engaged._**

 ** _Don't know what you did, or how you did it?_**

 ** _But I need to forget you_** ", Anika said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kal Raat Ke Baare Mein-Episode 4**

 ** _Flash back..._**

The party was such a great idea Anika thought as she and Mallika was busy with the preparations.

Food ...Check,Anika answered as he walked over to check the drinks on the table at the back.

 ** _"Anika,I will make a fruit punch" ,_** Rudi yelled from the hallway.

 ** _"A punch with a punch ",_** he said to himself.

Tonight Shivaay will have no choice but to relax from his normal uptight and stuck-up self, he said as he let out a guttural laugh.

 ** _"What music have you chosen",_** Anika asked Mallika who were standing next to the dj.

 ** _"Just hope its dance songs as I want to see how SSO is going to dance",_** Anika joked.

 ** _"You will be surprised Anika",_** Mallika replied

Hmmm, that's something to look forward to, Anika thought.

Everything was still a blur on the one hand she wanted to forget the night...the kiss never happened but how could she.

He had that undeniable energy that she was drawn to.

When Anika came to the pool room, Shivaay couldn't help but look at her.

Anika tried her best not to make eye contact with him.

But as luck would have it the moment she thought that he was looking away she looked up and their eyes met across the room.

Even though they didn't speak to each other, their eyes were in deep conversation.

Her inner voice begged her to look away but her heart wanted to drown in his eyes and get lost in his smile.

For that moment she forgot that there was music playing, she forgot that there were people around them.

Her mind was on a mission and she was smiled softly enjoying the reverie of last night.

Anika instinctively touched her lips, the same lips he kisses just hours before.

Their souls met and for a moment he wished that they could bathe in the moonlights glow.

When Rudra gave Shivaay a glass of punch their shyly looked away carefully not to put attention to their already tense relationship.

 ** _"When is this madness going end",_** Shivaay thought.

Shivaay's growing primal urges were like poison.

The moment Tia entered there was a bit of sadness entered Anika's eyes.

She has got that look again, Shivaay thought.

Her face was beaming with happiness and just as he thought he was free from Tia,a voice from the back shattered his dreams.

" ** _Shivaay,Baby"_** Tia's shrieked from behind.

The moment Tia entered there was a bit of sadness entered Anika's eyes.

Shivaay's arrogant smile drained from his face and as he turned around he saw Tia smiling from ear to ear.

Instinctively Shivaay looked at Anika and their smiles automatically softened.

 ** _"Shivaay, Baby I missed you so much",_** Tia said she was so excited to see Shivaay she walked over and hugged Shivaay much to his annoyance.

Does she have to call me that, he thought as he couldn't wait for the party to start.

 ** _Later_**

Om watched as he saw Shivaay's irritation towards Tia which was so clear as daylight when Rudra decided to play **_"spin the bottle"_** the truth or dare version.

He almost wanted to remind Shivaay that he was still Tia's BF and the faces he was pulling whenever she spoke wasn't something anyone could miss.

 ** _"Finally the music started to play and I don't have to listen to her obnoxious voice_** ", Shivaay sighed as he took a sip of Rudra's punch.

Shivaay instantly tasted the wine and walked over to Rudra to confront him.

 ** _"What is in this punch, Rudra"_** ,Shivaay probed.

Rudra had a devious look on his face band as he was going ask Rudra about it, he was interrupted by Mallika.

 ** _"Maybe a spiked punch wasn't such a bad thing",_** he thought.

 ** _"I will need some of this if I was going to make it through the night_** ", he said as he took another sip.

Shivaay heard Tia speak to Mallika about him and he could see she was still madly in love with him.

He knew that the feeling he had for Tia was different, to those he had for Anika.

 ** _"How will I tell her that I'm not in love with her",_** Shivaay wondered.

Anika was going through the playlist and every so often she would look up and find Shivaay's piercing eyes follow her wherever she went.

 ** _Flash back ends..._**

Shivaay woke up to find an unmistakable smell of her perfume.

Anika was still asleep in his arms.

The moon was a perfect place to hide from prying eyes he thought.

Her soft locks covering her face and he thought it best to move them away as he didn't want anything to spoil his view.

Shivaay relished his alone time with Anika as he gently caressed her hair.

Anika kept her eyes closed as she loved feeling the warmth of his breath fanning over her face.

This moment was short lived as his mother's voice interrupted his

Standing up the headache brought a harsh reality to life; he was hangover and spent the night with Anika in his arms.

As he looked around he found everyone still in a fuzzy haze of hangover.

A few minutes later all heard a voice screaming **_"Oh my Mata!"_**

Anika and Shivaay looked at each other as they nervously smiled remembering the fun they had and all the other problems that existed between them.

Mallika and Tia walked out of a nearby room making their presence felt as they came to stand next to Shivaay.

Their mothers were looking at them with expression.

They standing pretty close to each other but went out of their way not to touch each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lamhe-Episode 5**

So last night was a night both Anika and Shivaay wished they could forget but how could they?

Did that last night happen or was that just a dream Anika thought as she rushed in the bathroom.

That was a mistake. I should have never ..She said, closing the door behind her.

Anika rested her back against the bathroom door and as she closed her eyes tight as she re-lived the last few minutes.

How could I .. Anika was so confused; she didnt know what to do.

How could I just melt in his arms like that, last night Anika asked herself.

For a moment happiness flooded through her body.

On the one hand Anika felt embarrassed and scared.

After she freshened up she went to the kitchen to make something to eat and get something to drink for the massive headache she was having.

When Shivaay walked in Anika didnt know what to do and when their eyes met; both of them felt really aware after their little encounter.

Anika, Shivaay broke the awkward silence by talking first.

It was never my intention nor was it planned, but it still happened.

Normally I dont drink and because of that I lost my discretion.

Believe me its not what I usually do.

But dont get me wrong when we kisses the first time; I thought that, that was just a fluke but after last night Im sure that I definitely shouldnt marry Tia, Shivaay confessed.

Billu ji,I mean Shivaay please ,Anika interjected.

It was a mistake, everything was a mistake.

Anika look me in the eye and tell me that you didnt feel something between us; like I did, Shivaay said as he moved closer to her.

Anika looked up at him with her big eyes and Shivaay couldnt help but get lost in her.

This girl was so magical, he thought.

Her skin was so soft, her lips so kissable; she was making it so hard to resist.

Should I just deny my feelings for her or should I go for her and see where our relationship might lead us, Shivaay wondered as he listen to Anika babble on about reasons why last night was a mistake.

Anika started to blush when she saw the desire in Shivaays eyes.

She was so use to have her feelings under control but his eyes always seem to mesmerise her.

I know you remember parts of what happened last night Anika, Shivaay said as she shyly broke their gaze.

Anika looked at Shivaay with a blank expression, unsure of what to make of what he just said.

And she felt somewhat happy.

Her head was getting so confused, and her heart was hard not to obey.

Shivaay, lets just forget anything ever happened, Anika said abruptly.

He gasped when she said those words and his heart sunk.

A part of Shivaay felt terrible for putting her through all this, it most probably was very embarrassing.

Anika, I need you just as you need me.

Its undeniable, I have tried to forget but after last night; I know for sure that I cant marry Tia,Shivaay stated as he took her head in his hands.

With you I feel free to be me, just Shivaay.

Anika just tell me what words to say to make you understand.

If it will make you happy I will buy you the moon and the stars.

I don't want to wait till its too late.

Whatever I have to do..

Anything.

Just tell me, Anika.

Having Shivaay in such close counters sent shivers down her spine.

That fresh out of the shower smell and that uncanny scent of his of cologne was enough for Anika to just melt into a puddle in front of him.

I remember too, Anika

In fact, I remember everything, as last night has been imprinted in my memory.

It's not profit margins and new deals that excites me anymore, Anika

Its your smile that thrill me, your words delights me but most of all its the sensation I feel when you call me Billu ji thats music to my ears.

The sweet conversation was like her wildest dreams come true, she knew this was uncharted waters for her.

Anika wished that she could capsulate the feeling she felt when she was in his arms.

She kind of liked to be close to him, especially when he held her so tight that she could hear his heartbeat.

Anika was very careful not to build up her hopes too high, because she has her own obligations and so does he.

Shivaay knew that he was engaged and most importantly not to her, he was tied to Anika but as his wedding planner and she didnt want to hurt either Tia or his family.

On the one hand Shivaay could count the reasons, why he should stay with Tia but all he wanted was to hold Anika close to him.

Why is that so wrong? Shivaay questioned.

With Anika in his arms he felt the passion he never thought he had.

When Shivaay looked into Anikas eyes, he found himself.

He found Shivaay.

And when they first kissed he never felt so alive.

Shivaay, you know that Rudra was talking about a video clip of last night, Anika anxiously said.

We need to find his phone before he does.

You and I know that there are things on there, that neither of us want the others to see, Anika said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tere Bina-Episode 6**

In the early hours of Monday morning, Anika wished this day never came; pretending to be normal was hard work, especially when all she wanted to do was forget him and forget everything that happened. .

She still hadn't spoken to Shivaay since the video debacle and the thought of being away from Shivaay was a great.

The drunken night was all she needed as a reason to be angry at him so that her feelings stayed didn't grow for him.

They shared a unique relationship.

 ** _Oberio Mansion_**

There are moments in a man's life when he is urged into a path that sometimes seems totally off course.

With Shivaay everything was always planned with the what, why, when, where always significant.

But she changed that thoughts he always had; living in the now and trusting in fate.

With her many of answers to his questions were vague and sometimes it didn't even have answers just gut feelings and intuition.

As he stood looking at the video which he delete but send to himself as a reminder of how life could be he was hesitant of letting himself go , unsure of what the future holds his heart began to beat faster.

Shivaay was one way or another fighting with his reasons; the thought of being away from Anika was hard for him to deal with.

He was foolish enough to admit he needed an excuse to be with her.

But as luck would have it the rest of the family was watching him like a hawk and he leaving would have send out red flags.

Even in hardship there was this awe around her, something that wealth could never buy.

She brought simplicity back to life as she dressed for comfort more than style.

She didn't even have to try, she just was.

 **Anika**

And the natural light her radiant locks of hair where styled perfectly.

There was something about her that just caught his attention holding him spellbound.

There was a certain depth in her eyes that pierced his soul and filled with so much delight.

 ** _"Why wasn't she replying to my messages",_** he said aloud in frustration, Anika ignoring him bothered him way too much, in actual fact, it irritated him endlessly.

Anika got ready for the dreadful day and as she primed her hair she looked back in the mirror ** _," How do I look, Sahil?"_**

 ** _"Why are you asking me this",_** Sahil bit back.

 ** _"I think the question you actually want to ask is will Billu ji like this..."_**

 ** _"Don't call him that, his name is Shivaay",_** Anika replied.

Walking into the Oberio Mansion Anika felt strange, like she was being watched.

Her eyes hardened as she searched; looking around to see if there was anyone else in the foyer.

And as she was turning around she was pulled into a small room nearby.

Even in the dark room her senses gave away her captor, scent was distinctly Shivaay Singh Oberio.

 ** _"Let me go please, Shivaay"_** she groaned.

 ** _"Come closer, Anika"_** Shivaay said his voice was low and full of intent.

 ** _"Please leave my wrist, you are hurting me._**

 ** _If you come any closer, I'll shout."_** Anika stated

 ** _"Anika, we have to talk..._**

 ** _I have to tell you something."_** Shivaay replied.

Anika bit her lower lip unsure of what he was going to say.

 ** _"Anika don't make me lose all my self-control"_** Shivaay now whispered as his eyes flickered with mischief.

 ** _"So what's stopping you",_** she stated.

 ** _"Nothing, absolutely nothing",_** he replied back.

He lifted her to him and she jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist.

 ** _"Shivaay, we really need to stop doing this",_** Anika's voice trailed off she tried to protest buy opening her mouth but the words were indiscernible.

And they kiss each other like never before, occasionally stopping for air.

 ** _"Shivaay, we should stop",_** Anika's breathy tone was thick with guilt.

 ** _"Why Anika, loving you feels so right",_** Shivaay grunted as he pulled her close.

Shivaay hugged Anika so tight as he was afraid to let her go.

 ** _"God, I missed you so much, Anika",_** Shivaay confessed as he held her hand that was casually resting on his chest.

He had issues on how to handle the "Anika" situation and coming clean to the family.

 ** _"Anika when you refused to return my calls or reply to my text I thought you had forgotten what we had",_** Shivaay spoke.

Anika could hear from his tone of voice that he was scared and hurt and something in her broke.

She was at a loss for words and as she inhaled a lung full of air she could only heart her heart thud against her chest.

Their heart to heart was broke with footsteps and voices nearby.

A familiar voice and irritating shrill of a voice.

 ** _"Yes, Mother I am at the Oberio Mansion and there is no sign of Shivaay anywhere"_**

 ** _"Tia",_** Anika said with deep-seated anxiety but Shivaay quickly covered her mouth with his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nishiddh Pyaar -Episode 7**

Ishana use to dream of cutting that oaf Omkara's hair off.

The thing was he had a big thing for his hair and she thought this would be the best way for me to get revenge on him for insulting her in that manner

Of course this was imaginary and thinking about it was childish, but it did make her feel a little bit better.

 ** _"Revenge was never a straightforward thing._**

 ** _It's a nest of corroding wires; it's easy to get tangled up and with a slight possibility of getting cut..._**

 ** _Or get lost in a maze of wires..."_**

 ** _"I will destroy you",_** **Omkara Singh Oberio, Ishana her eyes went dark as she said that.**

She was going through boxes of old stuff as she was unpacking boxes in a new home.

Your fate in in my hands Ishana mumbled looking pictures she had taking when she canvased the Oberio brothers

Her wishes that were hidden in her eyes, flashed before her.

She walked up and down and every so often, she would suddenly stop.

Talking to herself she walked up and down lost in an angry daze, then she without warning go silent  
 **Ishana went to sit down and abruptly stood up**.

She was like a cat on a hot tin roof.

 ** _" Ishana, just be careful and consider if settling of scores is the best way before continuing; if it is, then use caution and keep your wits about you,"_** her father said .

He knew that when she had that look in her eyes, there was no stopping her.

She tried to ignore the whole incident and pretending she wasn't bothered but the embarrassment was too much for her.

 ** _"Just be careful_** ", he said as he looked at her in that frantic state.

The smell of smoke awakened her from her from her deep, crazy revengeful thought.

 ** _"The food"_** , she shouted as she rushed down stairs to a make-shift kitchen.

The smell of burning chicken, invaded her nostrils and she pulled her face with disgust.

he instinctively threw he towel she grabbed moments ago on the floor with frustration, closing her eyes she couldn't help but wonder how hr life would have been if she was a rich as the Oberio's.

As she opened her eyes tears started to form in the corner of her eyes and she started to cry softly.

Ishana wiped her tears away with her scarf, ** _" No, Ishana you can't let them win. Never! "_**

She walked into her room, a room she shared with her sister and move to her dresser.

It was rundown just like everything in the room. The bed was old and the pillows were filled with the most uncomfortable stuff.

 ** _"I wonder what I ever deserved to live like this",_** she sighed but then she recollected her father losing his job at the Oberio's Air plane division, 10 years go and her mother's fatal hit-and-run accident, 2 years after that.

As she fell on her bed her eyes were heavy from the sudden movement and tears ran down her cheeks again.  
 ** _"Oh God, you should see yourself! You looked uglier than normal!_** " A scruffy voice sounded from the door, her sister was home from college.

 ** _"I didn't think that it was even conceivable!"_** she snorted, his hands were clutching his stomach.  
 ** _"Oh... Hi, Mona,"_** Ishana said wiping her cheeks.

 ** _"What are you doing here?"_** She asked questioning her sister's early arrival from campus.  
 ** _"Some classes got cancelled",_** Mona, replied as she moved over to her bed across the room.  
Something told her that there was more to her story than she was letting know.

Meanwhile at the Oberio Mansion the family was busy talking about important matters.  
Om, Rudra and Priyanka were all sad as their mother; Jhanvi didn't come for Ganpati day.

All of a sudden a familiar sound of laughter boomed through the house as Tia came in the lounge as she was talking to her mother.

Tia expresses frustration at the lack of affection that Shivaay has shown towards her lately and lack of time they seem to spend together.  
She has noticed that Anika and Shivaay have grown closer and she was slowly becoming frustrated.

Part of her started to resent Anika for her relationship with Shivaay.  
At the function Tia waited till Anika was busy organising the catering staff when she walked up to her, ** _"Anika, What is this I specifically asked for Jacquard linens and what do I find? Damask linens..."_**

 ** _"Why are you even here, if you can't seem to do a simple Ganpati Function?"_** Tia shrieked at her.

 ** _"Anika, I think it's best if you leave."_**  
 ** _"Oh and before I forget, we won't need your services for the wedding either."_** Tia yelled.

 ** _"If you only knew, Tia"_** , Anika thought as she walked off with her head to the ground.

Hearing her name Shivaay automatically ran towards the great room.  
A visibly upset and misty-eyed, Anika arrived at the main gate and stood there waiting for an auto.

 ** _"Tia, what did Anika do?"_** Shivaay probed and the more he listens to Tia's stupid pompous explanation he just ran towards the main door.  
 ** _"Shivaay!_**  
 ** _Shivaay, Come back here",_** Tia's voice faded as he ran further away from her.

 ** _"This was just a sign"_** he thought.  
 ** _"I must confesses that I had fallen in love with Anika, and so that I can just be happy."_**

Shivaay found Anika sitting under a nearby tree, the beautiful dress she wore was now covered in dirt.

 ** _"Anika"_** he said as he used his hand to wipe her tear ridden face.  
 ** _"The only reason, I haven't told anyone about us was because of you."_** Shivaay said, his normal tone of voice was replaced with this of anger Shivaay.  
 ** _"What should I have done,Shivaay ?"_**  
 ** _"You are engaged"_**  
 ** _"I can't just give in to every man that makes a pass at me"_** , Anika confessed.

 ** _"I'm not every man; I'm your man, Anika"_** Shivaay stated as he pulled her close and ever so gently kissed her forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jab Dil Takaraane-Episode 8**

As they stood there Shivaay moved them behind the tree, he needed some privacy.

"Anika ,just let me be lost in your eyes", Shivaay huskily whispered.

"You know that you are lost in me too", he said as he caressed her tear stained cheeks.

"Shivaay ,I know that we search our whole lives to find someone that compliment us perfectly but believe me..you don't want me", Anika replied.

"Anika but tell me why do I coincidentally keep meeting you and you keep meeting me."

"I can honestly say that you are perfect for me, Anika."

"Anika ,I know my family and I bet they can see what I see ,when I see you too",Shivaay affirmed.

In that moment time momentarily paused and Anika knew that she was his...and could only be his.

And she let herself live the moment for a bit.

That night

Anika and Shivaay talked about crazy things, well mostly Anika but Shivaay loved how she saw the world.

Nothing was ever seen with rose-coloured glasses with her.

In all of the bitterness in her life she stayed so sweet...

Maybe I found something, a good, girl.

You put a spell on me, Anika, he thought.

She made him laugh so much that his eyes sometimes filled with tears.

She was the reason why he hummed old love songs, why he smile more of late.

And he was the reason her eyes started to shine, again.

When they were together it was getting difficult to hide what was going on between them.

After the CD debacle Om had his misgivings about whether Ishana was right about his father.

He couldn't concentrate on his work. In his mind, he kept returning to the day when he saw her last.

Her words distracted him and every single statue even the most simplest ones was flawed.

And he had to throw each and every one them away.

Her eyes plagued him even in his dreams and Om woke up many a night in a cold sweat.

Om knew that he has been fighting against the truth for so long, the ugly truth , Ishana revealed with her tear-filled eyes.

It was her eyes that he was unable to forget.

As Ishana was casing the Oberio Mansion she was met with a barrage of police vans and personal wondering on the grounds, making it hard for her to execute her plan.

Frustratingly she hurried home and as she offloaded to her sister and father at home they warned her, "Listen dear, there is a whole lot of things you could do but just know if you follow through with this plan you must be sure that this is what you want to do", her father lectured.

Her father knew that there mother wasn't killed by a hit and run but she committed suicide.

After he lost his job at the airline ,some of senior management started to molest her.

Even after she complained to Shakti ,he did nothing about it.

He lost her little by little.

She faded away, she was unrecognizable.

And one day she just couldn't go on with the constant abuse anymore.

The constant threat of losing her job was thrown in her face each day.

And then it was over.

She stopped it.

She gathered up the courage to tape her confession and mailed one to both Shakti and to him.

Something that he has been keeping from both Ishana and Mona.

"Pappa, I know you want only what's best for me but the Oberoi family ruined our lives", Ishana said.

"If you only knew how", he thought to himself.

"I am willing to help you but there's only so much I'm willing to do.

And the rest?

You got to find someone else, for that."

"I'm tired and I can't do this anymore" he said and something in his voice made it clear to her that he lost his will to fight.

When Anika got the call from Priyanka she hurried over to the Oberio Mansion.

Dadi regarded Anika as one of the family.

Anika walked in the house and never had she looked more prettier than today even with no makeup she was a knock-out.

Dadi wanted Anika to talk some sense into Shivaay's head.

Anika obediently followed Dadi's request and made her way to his room.

Shivaay was his old self again.

Stubborn and forthright, the way he spoke made it clear to her that she had her work out for her.

"Come in,Anika"

"So they called in the reinforcement" Shivaay exclaimed.

"How did you even know it was me", Anika surprisingly asked.

"I knew the moment you entered the gates, Anika."

"My heart just knows when its other half is near" he explained.

He turned around and she just looked at him.

"Wow, this man's eyes really drive me crazy", she thought.

Her smile made him relive his memories of last night, where she was crying and they were alone and in the moment.

After she said what she had to say,she did the visarjan and she excused herself and returned home.

Her scent lingered in his room,calming him.

Making him think about his loss of trust in God.

"Please stay away from Anika" ,Tia voice came from behind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pyaar Se Galat-Episode 9**

After what seem to be forever Tia spoke up again...

 ** _"Shivaay I got some questions for you."_**

 ** _"I heard there was problems with regards to the backing of certain board members for the company tack-over",_** Tia stated.

 ** _"Yes and what does that have to do with me",_** Shivaay snapped.

 ** _"Well, Shivaay we have two seats on the board and we can make it happen, but I have one condition."_**

 ** _"What condition_** ", he enquired as he walked over and looked to the faraway city lights.

 ** _"We should marry on Saturday"_**

As soon as the words left her mouth something inside him went cold.

 ** _"Otherwise I'm just wasting my time"_**

 ** _"Look, Shivaay even though we are together whenever I ask about a date you just ignore me"_** , Tia continued her annoying speech.

 ** _"You say I am yours but your eyes and behaviour says something different"_**

 ** _"Think about it and let me know tomorrow"_** , the ultimatum was made very clear to Shivaay.

Instinctively he walked over to the bed and picked up his phone.

 ** _"I need to speak to you Anika",_** he said.

 ** _"Be outside in 15 minutes",_** he commanded and before she could answer he had hung up.

The whole drive over Shivaay was going through a onslaught of different feelings as he was unable to get clarity on what to do.

With her their love was bold.

Although they were polar opposites, fire and ice when they collided nothing in the world made better sense than them.

Their love was out of control, raw, intense and all-consuming.

And before he knew it he stopped in front of her door.

When she stepped out of the house she looked so good.

 ** _"Anika, we have to talk",_** he said as he opened the car door for her.  
 ** _"I need some answers...answers from you"_**

He was in a bad mood; she thought which wasn't that uncommon.  
 ** _"What must I do to make you mine, Anika"_** Shivaay said as he looked at her.

She just stared out of the window.

 ** _"Anika, Tia gave me an ultimatum"_**

 ** _"She will help me with a company take-over ...But I must marry her Saturday"_**

 ** _"She has got this hold over me and for once I don't even know what do",_** he said.

Anika couldn't bear to look over at him, as at the back of her mind she still wished that he would chose her.

 ** _"Uncle Tej and my father are putting immense pressure on me and I don't know what to do_**."Shivaay said his voice was now softer.

 ** _I can't just walk away from you..._**

 ** _I have tried, Anika but when I tried I could barely move my feet_**

 ** _The more that I get to know you, the more I want to you in my life._**

 ** _But you never give me a clear answer; make up your mind Anika._**

 ** _"Shivaay",_** Anika's voice interrupted him.

 ** _"Do you think it's easy for me?"_** Anika spoke as her voice begun to crack.

 ** _"You make me feel stuff that I would rather want to keep hidden, Shivaay."_**

 ** _"What we have is just an illusion."_**

When Shivaay stopped the car, Anika's heart began to beat faster.

 ** _"I can't stand to lose you, Anika"_**

 ** _"I want to discover your secrets, Anika."_**

 ** _"I want to know what is behind your smile."  
"I am willing to give everything up Anika for you."_**

 ** _"You don't know, just how far I would be willing to go."_**

Anika could stand it anymore and opened the door and got out.

The night air had a hint of coolness in it.

She didn't want to see his eyes as it just felt like he was touching her with them.

Shivaay dashed out as well.

He walked over and as he came closer she tried to walk further away from him but her foot caught a up turned stone and she stumbling.

Shivaay rushed and caught her before she hit the ground but his heroics were short lived as he crashed into nearby bushes taking her with him.

Her skins felt so perfect against his.

Both of them simultaneously started to laugh at their situation.

Shivaay helped Anika up and they walked over to the car.

He opened the back door and they climbed in.

Anika tended to some of his scrapes with some water.

 ** _"Shivaay, the feelings I have for you is something that won't change",_** Anika said.

Their eyes were speaking the unspoken truths that neither wanted to say.

 ** _"Anika,your kisses and you make me forget about my problems."_**

She saw the intent in his eyes and it made her believe every word he said.

 ** _"I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you, he said as he pulled her close to kiss her."_**

Then he did something neither of them intended to happen.

Shivaay put his hands where his eyes couldn't see, exploring the inner most depths her being.

And just like that Anika was lost.

He did things to her body she didn't even know existed.

Feeling she didn't even knew she had.

Anika felt so dangerous.

So free.

That night he attacked her like an animal and she gave in to her most primal urges.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sukh -Episode 10**

Shivaay finally found paradise right before his eyes.

She never looked more beautiful than now.

 **The next day**

When she woke up at half past five, her whole world just exploded

Anika decided that she needed a break from the Oberio house and only to go when they asked for assistance.

In actual fact she couldn't face to look Dadi in the eye after what happened between her and Shivaay.

She didn't even know what he had decided but the moment when he dropped her off at home she had waves of regret crashing over her.

His touch haunted her but it was like he gave her heart new kind of highs.

He gave her butterflies as his hands explore her every curve.

But as happy as she was she still felt that they didn't have love.

That what happened between them was a mistake.

How could they have mistaken lust for love like that...

It was like an emotional earthquake hit her.

 ** _"Maybe you just had a dream, Anika",_** she said trying to convince herself.

Although the faces of in her dream were hazy, she could feel it in her body what the harsh reality was.

Her mind played the scene of the night before over and over of her waking up next to him.

Her mind was flooded with problems but something that was crystal clear to her was the fact that her life has taken a turn, more importantly a wrong turn.

 ** _"Was this love,"_** Anika said as she made her way to the bathroom  
 ** _"Wish someone could just explain it to me"_**  
She had so many unanswered question, coursing through her mind.

Meanwhile Shivaay was at the Oberio Mansion worried as he hasn't heard from her Anika.

House was so empty, so quiet.

He decided to phone her but what he saw when he unlocked his screen was a message and his eyes instinctively focussed on the sender...Anika

 ** _Flash back..._**

He looked at her and he like what he was seeing.

Anika's delicate hands tending to his scrapes and the way she reacted each time he flinched touched him deeply.

What happened was just a natural response to him.

He relished in a hue of comfort when her body melted into his.

The immense pleasures she experience, the kind that made her want to rip all the skin from off her body.

And the way he coaxed her.

 ** _"Anika, it isn't my fault that you keep turning me on like this"_**

All these moments plagued them both as they relived the night before.

It was just different with her.

She was different.

The way she could barely talk and all she could do was moan.

Shivaay, please was all, she could get out in a whisper.  
How her body ached to be with him.

He was alive with her in his arms.

 ** _Flash back ends..._**

 ** _Shivaay, you know I was doing just fine just before I met you..._**

 ** _You change my life, brought some happiness back.  
And please don't see it in a negative way, we just don't fit together._**

 ** _Your life style, lineage, family and here I am the adopted girl who is struggling to scrape by.  
If the media or even Tia gets to know of us they will see me as a gold-digger, someone that only after your money._**

 ** _I know you feel like we are meant to be and we are but we just can't._**

 ** _Marry Tia and forget about me._**

 ** _Anika_**

Tears rolled down her face as she pressed the send button on her phone.

Her heart was tormented by her decision.

Even when she felt that it was beating for the first time today.

Shivaay's happiness was short lived as he read her message and instinctively sunk on the bed, in unbelief.

She was everywhere he looked.

She was in his every desire.

He couldn't see himself with Tia, let alone marrying her.

She was his life, his new beginning.

She gave him courage and whenever she was near his heart started to beat rapidly something that was non-existent with Tia.

Shivaay replied to her text and started to type a message and stopped halfway.

He rushed to get his Bluetooth ear piece and went to sand in the light breeze by the door, leaving his phone on the bed.

I should phone her, "Dial Panika" he said as his phone dialled her number.

 ** _"Yes, Shivaay",_** her voice echoed in his ears,

Anika just listen to me...

 ** _Isn't your fault, Anika because it is my fault._**

 ** _Believe me you're going to feel like here, with me is where you're supposed to be.  
You're not going to feel out of place anymore if I'm here.  
And yes, I know that this isn't the right time for us to fall in love, but why not._**

 ** _Anika, I know we are running in circles as you don't want to give me a answer but I want you._**

 ** _I know you want me too._**

 ** _I know that you miss me, just like I miss you._**

 ** _I'm prepared to sacrifice my life, my money and family for you_**

 ** _With you at my side I know that I'm stronger but far from perfect._**

 ** _I'm not asking for a lot.  
Just that you're honest with me._**

 ** _You were made of me, you complete me._**

 _Click ...his phone went dead._


	11. Chapter 11

**Dil Ki Baat -Episode 11**

fter the abrupt end to Shivaay's call Anika really didn't look forward to seeing him today.  
She was going to see him in an hour and dreading every minute " ** _I'll be meeting you and I know you're going to make me regret ever meeting you."_**  
And as Anika readied herself her heart was trembling making her hands shake.

Today Shivaay Singh Oberio our love affair will finally be over.

 ** _"Just know that I gave my heart to prove to you that I would always love you"_** , she said.

Anika stepped into the Oberio mansion and dreaded every single duty she had to do, **_"Why did I have to come today?"_**

Today I will set him free as I can't see him stressed about his family's well-being and the business.

When he saw her busy around the house, the sunlight was sweet again.

 ** _"Hi Billu..."_** Anika started but didn't finish... giving a half-smile.  
 ** _"I didn't think you were going to come",_** he said quizzically.  
 ** _"I have job to do and I always finish jobs I have, where did you hear that from?"  
"Your aunt, told me",_** he said as he drew his lower lip between his teeth.  
 ** _"Do you mind I have work"_** Anika's voice hardened as she spoke.  
 ** _"Thank you for all your dedication and effort. The houses need someone who knows what they are doing. I hope you do not mind but I may have got a permanent job for you working at the Oberio Mansion",_** Shivaay said with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.  
 ** _"Shivaay, you know it's not necessary",_** she said rudely.

 ** _"Okay, then Anika if you want to be like this, its fine but my offer still stands",_** he replied walking off as he did his signature hair flip.

When he left the words just spontaneously came out, **_"I miss you Billu ji"._**

He only did what she asked, by saying yes to Tia's ultimatum but he had one thing ace up his sleeve.

And as the saying goes "all work and no play makes Shivaay a not dull but rude and obnoxious man."

For him money has never made him happy but the love and respect of his family did.

 ** _"Why is my destiny always filled with misery",_** Anika said in something like a sigh as she prepared the mandap.

Anika didn't even know what to feel but the only thing she knew was her "michmichi" senses were tingling, this time with all the recent developments.

She was hurt yet she told him to forget about her?

 ** _"Was I just blind that I couldn't see how much he really meant to me?"_** Anika and worry lines outlined her mouth and pulled at her eyes.  
 ** _"I guess that he would always be on my mind and forever in my heart_** " she concluded.

After that their talks were light and cordial as they spoke in quiet tones.

When he looked away to listen to his mother, Anika's doubts interrupted her work.

Looking at her Shivaay came to the conclusion that his world would forever be incomplete without her.

 ** _"Anika, your soul will be forever tied to mine, by all means she knows that I am hers,"_** he said.

Shivaay walked away after his mother asked him for the umpteenth, time to get ready.

 _Just can't believe that this is going to end, what we had is going to end.  
I know I'll never love again or get someone like you._

 _ **"I am written in your life in your destiny but I am separated from you".  
"Your sweet love, I will never experience and enjoy and even when I tried to convince her, it was of no use",**_ _he said frustrated at his current situation._

 _ **"I told her what I had in my heart but I guess what we had meant nothing to her,"**_ Shivaay fiddled with his ring as he saw his shaky fingers.

 ** _"I would give anything for just one last kiss from her",_** he said as he turned away.

Walking away, he struggled to contain his emotions as he brushed the tears from his eyes.

As the gravity of the day sunk in that he will soon get married.

 **Later**

This will not work, Shivaay said to himself as he anxiously passed his room.

Finally Shivaay decided to go through with his plan, **_"courage don't fail me now"_** he said as he looked heavenward.

All she wanted to do was walk up to him and tell him, Shivaay I made a mistake but the thing is her mistake was something she could not all easily discount as a trivial matter but she had to try.

Anika too got ready, dressed in the gift Om, Rudra and Priyanka so graciously gave her.

She looked like a golden goddess, dressed a shimmery sequenced top and black skirt with floral print totally engrossed her work and not paying attention to what was happening around her.

Shivaay walked out dressed in a black sherwani, and as he walked out looking all kinds of sexy with that no-nonsense look on his face.

Shivaay looked over at Anika and studied her with a hunter's unwavering attention.

When he tapped her on the shoulder she puckered her forehead **_"Billu ji, I'm sorry. I'll just finish with the mandap, then I will go_** ", Anika her voice had regret all over it.

And they shared an eye-lock lost in their private infuriating frustration; it was so intense that Anika's dark eyes glow with a ferocious, uncompromising passion.

From across the room Rudra spots the two of them in a less than ordinary eye-lock, **_"I knew it",_** he said as he waited through another lengthy silence and his mind flooded with all Shivaay and Anika's awkward behaviour when the family was around.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeh Kismat Hai-Episode 12**

Anika we need to talk, Shivaay said as he pulled her aside away from the other workers.

You wanted me to get married to, Tia, right Shivaays voice was now low and a bit uncertain.

What do you want from me? Anika said raising her right eyebrow while folding her arms.

Do you trust me he said as he took her by the hand and escorted her out of the room.

More than I trust myself, Anika thought.

Just forget about me Anika said as she turned around to go back inside.

Anika, me forgetting you is never going to happen and you forgetting me I won't let that happen, Shivaay said as he pulled her towards him.

Shivaay, where are we going? You know its your wedding in two hours, Anika moaned as he pulled her along.

Well Anika, this uncomfortable situation has forced me to seriously reflect on my life, Shivaay said as he opened his car door.

He was willing to risk his own suffering for a shot at her affection.

Shivaay, always remember in some corner of the world there is a person who is happy ... because you are happy Anika said as she fought back her tears.

Don't ask me to come inside ... I won't be able to say no to you, Shivaay she confessed.

Tell me why are you all of a sudden fazed by me, a girl you've barely known for a couple of weeks! she rudely replied.

It's not within our control to fall in love, but to go far away from that love that we can do the look on Anikas face said everything and nothing at the same time.

I'm sorry, I said a bit too much in anger, Anika whispered as she saw that Shivaay was hurt by what she just said.

It's all right, he said softly.

Just answer me one question, do you love me? Shivaay spoke in quiet tones and his voice seem to echo in Anikas ears.

She shook her head gesturing NO but her heart shouted, YES more than life itself.

I don't want to be someone's trophy, I want to be someone's desire, Shivaay answered.

Anika fiddled with her bracelet and said I have learned to live without love, you should too.

But why don't we give love a chance, he replied.

He was willing to agree with anything she had to say, but he wasnt going to accept that the fact that she didnt love him.

I would be a lying if l were to tell you that I have never seen a girl more beautiful than you and when you gesture when you talk my heart skips a beat but I didn't say anything like that he said walking towards her.

Stop it,Shivaay!She said holding up her palms in a gesture to stop him.

Anika wanted to walk away but she couldnt bring herself to give up as she was afraid of losing him.

She was feeling all sorts of new things because of this new newfound sexual desires which changed her perceptive on life and helped her recognize the loss of innocence that came with it

Once she tasted his lips she was addicted and wanted more.

Yes, she hated to admit it but he brought on feeling beyond her understanding which exceeded that butterflies in stomach sensation.

Each time he said her name he disillusion her with his whispering promises of love.

He wanted to be with her, with someone who can satisfy his every need both physically but most importantly spiritually.

What he said made her realise that even though the unknown future frightens her that she knew that shell miss him when her work was done.

He has changed her in some way and she too realised that she was not the same girl she was when she started working here.

Well Mr Shivaay Singh Oberio, thank you very much! Anikas was voice thick with conviction, as she turned away from him.

Thanks for what? He inquired.

For the opportunity to work for you, you've given me a lifetime of memories and relationships that I will cherish forever! Anika said.

I think I was destined to meet you, Shivaay stated.

Do you believe in fate? He asked.

You probably dont Shivaay thought.

I didnt until recently she admitted as she hurried inside leaving him behind.

Rudra rushed over to Om to tell him of this tantalizing tit-bit of information, but he was on the phone with what sounded like Ridhima making another excuse why she couldnt attend yet another function. .

Rudra was bursting with excitement and the moment Om ended the call he said out of breath, Om, you wont believe what I just saw.

Well you know, the thing we have been noticing with Shivaay and Anika, all the casual brushing of their hands when they walk together and the accidental hand holding incidents.

Yes, Om said as he lifted his shoulder in a half shrug unsure of where the conversation was heading.

There is something going on with them for sure, you know that look that Shivaay gets when he is passionate about someone.

I told you I didnt see when he looks at Tia; well he is giving Anika that looks. Rudra cheerfully said.

In walked Shivaay in the middle of Rudras story.

Shivaay, whats wrong? Om asked as he could see something was wrong.

I don't think you're ready for marriage, he answered.

Youre not ready or that you dont want to marry Tia?

Shivaay stared back at the two brothers in utter disbelief starting.

Brother if you think you can keep something so important from us you are mistaken, Rudra with a grin on his face.

What now Shivaay, you are getting married in less than two hours, Om said stressing the fact.

I tried to achieve the impossible? Shivaay said as his shoulders dropped and he looked at the floor out of disappointment.

Anika? Om asked.

I have a theory about girls. The more you run after them, the more they will run away from you but if you run away from them they will run after you to find out the reason for their confusion.

Shut up! Rudra,Oma and Shivaay said simultaneously.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sirf Mera -Episode 13**

 ** _"Yesterday, I saw her for the first time, and as I saw her, I immediately fell in love with her again",_** Shivaay said and that sad look in his eyes indicated to Om that that this was more serious than they thought.

 ** _"My dear brother, you have to be playing in order to be able to lose you know the saying "Only brave warriors fall off their horses in battle"_**

Shivaay, you have to fight for your love, Om advised him as he looked at his brother's dejected smile.

 ** _"What does it matter?"_** Shivaay said as walked off to stare at the vista ahead searching for a conclusion.

 ** _"What is the hang-up, if her heart is pure then she is the right person"_** Rudra interrupted

Om looked at his troubled brother, he instinctively walked over to him, and **_"You know for once Rudra is right. She always have you and the family's well-being in mind and have saved us from numerous occasions."_**

 ** _"You don't have to tell me this, try explaining this to her",_** Shivaay said.

 ** _"Sivaay, you know I have messed up a few times and although I am in a committed relationship, I now realize that I still feel alone"_** Om confessed.

Anika has that kind of spirit that shines and everyone wants to be around her.

Brother just forget the restriction and go after her, Rudra said as concern crept in his voice.

 ** _"Shivaay I know it's difficult but you have to decide what you are going to do_** ", Om stated.

A light breeze tickled his face and that sweet scent of Anika's perfume wreaking havoc on his senses and his thoughts transported him to their times together and he could almost feel her body.

She made him change his ways and he knew that he had a chance. He had his brothers behind him

 ** _"Shivaay I have a plan",_** Rudra as he made is way over to him wrapping his arms around Shivaay while he whispered something in his ear.

He puckered his brows trying to make sense of what his rudimental brother suggested.

Shivaay waited before he spoke, **_"This might just work"_** he said as his mind flooding with possibilities.

Anika had only a few tasks to finish and them she would be out of his life, Anika thought.

He was all she could think of.

Yes, being in love made her do a whole lot of things she wouldn't necessarily do. She had to stop herself from constantly calling him to know how he doing or hear his voice.

Yes, she had it bad!

 **A half an hour before the wedding...**

So Omkara called Anika in a last effort to help Shivaay get Anika.

The two of them were supposed to meet and it was getting late.

His nerves was hanging on a thin thread and she hasn't shown up yet.

There was an inherent cautiousness in the air as even the universe could feel their delicate situation.

Shivaay had never been so unsure of where things were going.

When he saw her walking towards their meeting spot the mere sight of her he made, him nervous.

The way the wind played with her hair caressing her neck, raised his pulse but also frustrated him as they could touch her porcelain skin that he wanted kiss so much.

Suddenly her heart started to beat faster and she was breathing hard, he didn't need to speak but her heart sensed that it was him.

Anika cautiously looked around surveying the area as she remembered her time with him, **_"Shivaay"_** she said a faint whisper.

 ** _"Am I really do to do this",_** Shivaay said as he thought about Rudra's idea.

 ** _"Anika, I think it's obvious what you mean to me"_** he said as walked closer to her.  
 **"You're in every second, in my every thought, Anika and without you my life will have no purpose",** Shivaay said.

He moved closer to Anika until he stood behind her.

The box he had burned a whole in his pocket.

He unconsciously threaded his hand through his hair.

 ** _"Shivaay, I know what you're going to say but I have made up my mind and nothing you say will change my mind",_** Anika said hugging herself.

Out of frustrations he hit his fist against the wall as it was getting the better of him as it felt like nothing he says or does would change her mind.

This made Anika turn around to see the blood flowing from the wound on his hand and her eyes welled up as she couldn't bear seeing him like this.

He didn't want to keep his love for her behind closed doors anymore.

All of a sudden Rudra's words played over in his mind and as she went to fetch some water inside to wash his wound.

He took out the box with the sindoor and some of his blood mixed with it.

When Anika rushed over to him he took a pinch of it and placed he blood soaked sindoor in the parting of her hair.

 ** _"Shivaay!"_** Anika said as the significance of his actions soaked in.


	14. Chapter 14

**Khoon Aur Khandaan -Episode 14**

A gasp escaped her lips as he touched the parting of her hair with her trembling hands.

This could not be happening, she thought.

It had to be some kind of dream.

Anika felt her heart leap inside my chest insanely.

It might have only been a few moment but for that moment, she didn't care.

She was happy, overjoyed even but the truth remained the truth.

Her eyes look for his to find any sign of a hoax but there was none.

His face confirmed the horrifying fact as an unconscious process forced her to shut down, let her mind go blank.

He lifted her chin with his blood stained hand to look in her eyes.

In that moment she wasn't just beautiful, no the mere sight of her took his breath away.

"Don't! Don't touch me! She glared at me as the corner of her eyes started to well up.

He inched forward to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear but she pushed him away.

"Shivaay, Anika said through my clenched teeth.

Her blood streaked hair parting burned as she touched it, she pointed her finger towards him.

She looked at her finger and then at him, her mouth opened and then closed again as she still couldnt come to terms with his actions.

That made Shivaay look at her lips, the same desirable lips; which he have tasted so many times.

You shouldnt have done that, Shivaay she said her voice cracking as she trembled looked at him.

"Mr Shivaay Singh Oberio, What do you think of yourself?!

Huh?

Her face was eye-catching, her long dark brows above gorgeous eyes that were filled with so many secrets and he was willing to uncover every one of them.

Just because your family owns a big company, that doesn't mean you can make and do with me; as you please.

Anika, Shivaay asked raising his eyebrow cutting her off from her firing words session, never in his life has one girl confuse him so much like she did.

Im sorry but I cant do this. I cant go through with this sham of a wedding, I dont love Tia and you know this, Anika.

Please try to understand that Im doing this for the both of said as his voice faded away.

Shivaay all of a sudden, took her hand that she was pointing at him and pulled her to him.

Although he had the back of his brothers he wasnt prepared for the humiliation that they were going to endure.

He could have possibly wrecked their lives with his rouge actions.

Im going away and Im not sure if I ever planning on coming back. Dont try to find me and please dont hate me

There is things you dont know about stopped mid-sentence as she saw someone from the corner of her eye.

Anika wiggled herself out of his arms and run away in the dark.

"Anika! he yelled loudly and she stopped for a second.

She moved so sensuously that he couldn't help but stare, each step she took Shivaay was plagued with memories, memories that caused his heart to long for her.

He had to place his hands in his pockets to stop himself from touching for her again.

She was broken as she knew that they could never be together,

She only stopped when she reached tree by the entrance gate, to say that she was dejected was an understatement.

Devastated was more like it.

Anikas felt like her heart ached for him but how could she when she knew in her heart that this wasnt how it should be.

Flash Back

After Anika helped Shivaay with the defamation case against his father and uncle, Anika got an unexpected visit from Tej.

Looks like someone doesn't have choice", he whispered in her ear. She stared at him.

He stood there smiling with an arrogant look that she has never seen since she worked there.

"You really are a ruthless person. You... You are an animal! she said while making gestures with her hands in the air out of frustration.

Anika rubbed beneath her temples as a throbbing headache was developing after her visit from Tej.

Flash back ends

Shivaay fell back as he slumped against the wall in defeat.

I knew that I should have gone with Rudras filmy plan he said as his entire body tensed he clenched his fists.

How is he going to be strong and not show the he pain he felt.

His eyes told a story of their love and there was no way to hide that story. How could Anika do this to him?

Rudra and Om who watched the whole incident unfold came running over to Shivaay.

Shivaay closed his eyes and inhaled filling his lungs with air but that pain he felt as he inhaled sobered him.

Shivaay!

Shivaay, what happened? Rudra asked waiting for him to speak.

He walked hurriedly towards the house not even listening to their voices calling his name.


	15. Chapter 15

**Mere Dhadkan -Episode 15**

Shivaay looked down at his cellphone and saw that he had 45 minutes before he had to leave to catch a flight.

Walking over to his closet he picked out his favourite grey suit with his blue floral dress shirt to wear.

The only reason he was going to this meeting was his uncle Tej was sick and his father nagged him to go.

He wasn't in the mood to go but I finally gave in and decided to go, but just for a few days.

It has been almost 5 months since he has seen or heard of Anika.

After that whole wedding debacle Shivaay decided not to marry Tia as he regarded his marriage to Anika as the only one he was going to validate.

To say that she took it well would be lying, the Oberios and Kapoors had a lot of joint ventures and the Oberio Industries lost a lot of business because of that.

He tried to texts and call but she changed her number.

She and Sahil just disappeared.

He went by her house but not even her aunt knew where they went.

You could say that Shivaay buried himself in his work and slowly but surely he became a workaholic, but having to run a million dollar companies and family pressure makes you that way.

 ** _"If you want to stay at the top then you have to work hard to get and stay there_** " Shivaay said as he spoke some manager that he worked with on the project.

It was a long drive and he didn't feel like driving, so he arranged with one of the drivers to take him.

His phone went off again, Shivaay pulled his face in irritation.

 ** _"What now!"_** he said just listening to his tone of voice would have made even the experienced manger squirm.

 ** _"Sir, there has been a problem."_** The shaky voice of Metha said.

 ** _"What problem!?"_** He asked as he narrowed his eyes to listen to the umpteenth excuse Metha had again.

" ** _Some files have been hacked and information had gone missing and we have The Sharma IT group coming over tomorrow."_** He said hesitantly.

 ** _"Just take care of it, now!"_** Shivaay yelled and hung up.

 ** _"Idiots!"_** he snapped

Seconds later the car came to a stop in front of the airport. The driver, came around and opened his door. He trusted Hariprasad, he was one of the most senior drivers. He was his father's Shakti's driver. Shivaay nodded in thanks and slid out of the car, as he put on this black sunglasses.

The 55 min flight was the nothing compared to the others he had taken the past few weeks, but the meeting was the same as all the other he attended; long and a waste of his time as he always put it.

Afterwards he went to the nearby Alila Diwa Hotel to overnight as he had nothing urgent the next day, and he thought he might as well take a day off.

He would have gone to the Leela Hotel but the Kapoor had some shares and he didn't want to come there and be politely asked to leave, as this has happened to his mom and dad before.

His suite had a private balcony overlooking the infinity pool and paddy field on the vista.

Tranquil and quiet, just like he likes it.

From afar he spotted a figure.

An unobserved girl.

There was something about the figure that seem familiar even if he could only see her shadow.

It felt like he could feel her every heartbeat.

Shivaay slapped himself across his right cheek then slapped the other cheek, and slapped the right cheek again.

 ** _"Don't be stupid Shivaay, you have been seeing Anika everywhere you go."_**

 ** _"On the plane, walking in the house."_**

 ** _"Sometimes he even hear her voice in the hallway"._**

 ** _"The only girl that you had that kind of connection with was Anika"_**

 ** _"It's just your mind playing games again"_** Shivaay scolded himself.

The waitress had a few men ogling her, they couldn't take their eyes off of her, included him who was looking from a distance.

Shivaay finally turned away blowing out a cheek full of air

But something about her pulled him towards her.

He stood up taking a sip of his drink but turned around as part of him had his uncontrollable urge to go to her.

But when he turned there were two men around her, clearly drunk as he could only make out by their movements.

She tried getting away but she was trapped between the two of them.

The light caught her face and he looked on in disbelief.

It was her.

Anika.

His Anika

Shivaay fought for air in lungs as anger ranged in his veins like a wild fire.

The mere thought of those men touching her and looking at her drove him mad.

And in that few minutes he felt more alive than he have been in months.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dekh Lena -Episode 16**

 ** _"Tell me, what did they do? Did they touch you?"_** as he pulled her towards him.

She turned walked further away from him; he suddenly caught her wrist.

 ** _"You are only mine to touch?"_** Shivaay said in a whisper, looking into her eyes.

She proceeded retreated until her back was against the wall.

His index finger trailed the contours of her face and he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear but his hand soon left her hair and drifted to her body.

Anika wanted to scream at her body for reacting like to his touch.

His hands went to my thigh and then she stopped his hand.

 ** _"No",_** she answered, fighting her urge to let him as she was lost in his touch.

 ** _"Good",_** he whispered against her lips as he leaned forward and their noses touched.

 ** _"You. Are. Mine. Forever",_** he said claiming his rights with a kiss.

For some reason Anika didn't want to resist him.

His lips moulded into hers perfectly but with each kiss, touch, bite he possessed her; making her his territory.

 ** _"Leave me, Billu..."_** Anika moaned pulling away in the middle of the kiss but he interrupted herby attaching his lips with hers again.

 ** _"Don't act like you don't want this"_** He said as his voice becoming firm as a smile crept over his lips.

 ** _"I... Uh..."_** Anika blushed biting her bottom lip.

"Don't ever do that to me again" his eyes always spoke on a subconscious level; a language that she was fluent in.

Her hand rested on his shoulder and she picked a piece of imaginary lint his shirt, making sure not to look him in the eyes.

 ** _"We just can't Billu ji"_** she said.

 ** _"We need to talk"_** he stated.

 ** _"This man already thinks he can tell me what to do. I am not letting that happen."_** she thought.

All Shivaay did was smirk and gesture her to come with him with his finger.

Anika looked down at the ground wishing the earth could swallow her in but when Shivaay back turned his back, she pinched herself and bit back a pang.

This was most definitely not a dream, this is real.

Anika followed Shivaay almost running after him as he hurriedly walked ahead of her.

Part of her wanted to turn around but she knew she owed him this much.

His suit was beautiful and the view she saw from the door overlooking the fields was breath-taking.

Shivaay loosed his tie and walked over to his unfinished drink.

Anika flopped down onto the couch as the whole incident sank in.

 ** _"Which way to the bathroom "_** Anika asked all Shivaay could do was gesture towards a door on the right, as he was unable to look at her.

Anika washed her face but trying to find way to tell him why she left.

Whilst in the bathroom her phone rang ...

Shivaay, though about answering her phone and he walked towards it.

A name flashed across the screen **_Ranveer_**

Anika rushed in **_"Hello."_** She answered breathlessly, afraid that Shivaay looked at the caller ID.

 ** _"Sorry I can't talk... I am busy"_** Anika said turning around trying not to look at Shivaay.

When she hung up, they both silently looked at each other wide eyed.

 ** _"Who was that..."_** Shivaay said as he stared at my phone in her lap.

She opened her mouth to reply back at him but the ringing of her phone interrupted her.

 ** _"Anika, are you going to answer the call?"_** he asked.

 ** _"No"_** she stated.

When she looked at him, he didn't back down as his eyes stared back at her.

His face seemed serious and she couldn't hide the minute traces of guilt that her eyes so freely revealed.

 ** _"You are quitting and you going to come back with me"_** He declared.

 ** _"Shivaay, it's my job and I can't just quit."_** Anika replied.

 ** _"It's okay I will just find you another job. I don't want you working at this place anymore."_** he ordered.

 ** _"Just think about it okay. You have until tomorrow morning to make your decision."_** said as he glared at her.

The only she could do was nod giving him a faint smile.

Knowing that the conversation had turned serious, Anika walked to window.

 **Shivaay was a man who always kept it simple with women and made his intentions clear from the start.**

 **Her answer didn't matter, she was coming with him and that was final.**

 ** _"Come here",_** he instructed.

 ** _"No",_** she said looking away from him with same arrogance. If he thinks I am the same old little innocent girl whom he knew 5 months ago, then I will show him that I am not the same girl anymore.

His face was now looking back at her menacingly.

He raked his fingers through his hair and walked towards her.  
 ** _"I am Shivaay Singh Oberio."_** He stated.

 ** _"And you're SSOO",_** Anika's eyes widened when she heard that.

He came to stand behind her enfolding her in his arms, and in that same deep tone; he had whispered words in her ear that had made her blush.

 **Precap...**

 ** _"Tell me, did you make out with him",_** he demanded in a whisper against my lips. I kept looking at his lips.

 ** _"Believe me. I don't know what I will do",_** he said in a dangerously low voice.

Anika gulped a little, **_"Almost",_** she whispered back.

 **"Ranveer and I"** she started but he cut her off...


	17. Chapter 17

Wajah Tum Ho -Episode 17

 ** _"Just remember one thing"_** , he said as his breath fanned Anika's face.

 ** _YOU_**

 ** _WILL_**

 ** _ALWAYS_**

 ** _BE_**

 ** _MINE_** , he said as both of them were now breathing heavily.

 _"Every inch of your body is_ **_MINE_** ," Shivaay said as moved his hand from her waist to her neck.

 ** _"You are my breathe, reason to smile, my every heartbeat is only you"_** , he said and with that he pressed a hand to her throat.

He jerked her around till she was facing him, as her eyes swam with tears.

 ** _"So tell me who is Ranveer?"_** Shivaay, his eyes burned with anger.  
 ** _"He is a friend."_** Anika expressionlessly answered him.

The tension in the room was son tangible that you could cut it with a knife.

 ** _"What kind of Friend"_** Shivaay persisted to ask.

"Just a friend" was all Anika could get out when he squeezed on her neck tighter and tighter .

Anika's heart was beating so loud, it was the only sound she could hear.

Her tears were rolling down her face uncontrollably.

 ** _"Billu ji"_** , she begged frantically.

 ** _"Tell me, did you make out with him",_** he demanded in a whisper against my lips. I kept looking at his lips.

 ** _"I don't know what I will do",_** he said in a dangerously low voice as he clenched his hands into fists.

Anika gulped a little, **_"Almost",_** she whispered back.

 ** _"Ranveer and I"_** she started but he cut her off...

When he heard her say that his expression hardened as he shut his eyes.

Shivaay pinched the bridge of his nose and loosed his grip on Anika as he walked outside to the balcony

The only thing that made sense to her was to run away from Shivaay she has never dealt with him when he was like this.

The sound of the suite door closing made his head jerked in the direction of door.

Reaching the elevator Anika felt her tears sting her eyes and silently burning her face as it rolled down.

 ** _"No, I shouldn't cry. I can't cry."_** Anika said as she rubbed them away fiercely, entering the elevator just as its doors opened.

In the sanctity of the elevator Anika couldn't wait for the door to close and she turned around taking a moment to wipe away her tears in the mirror-like walls of the elevator.

Anika took in a deep breath and closed her eyes as she heard the he sound of the doors closing.

Just as the elevator doors were about to close someone wedged their fingers between the doors forcing them to open again.

His face showed nothing but pure evil.

A shear look of terror drained the colour out of her face.

 ** _"God help me. Please, how do I escape him?"_** Anika though as she was breathing hard and bowing her head.

He caught her by her arm, pulling her against him.

Shivaay locked Anika onto his body by grabbing her waist.

 ** _"Say you love me!"_** He demanded, his eyes flushed with desire.

As they looked into each others eyes Anika didn't feel an ounce of fear, she did a few moments before.

 ** _"I don't know why, but I felt safe with him."_** she voiced in her thoughts.

 ** _"Say it Anika. Say you love me."_** He growled.

He didn't wait for a reply as he attacked her neck with violent ravishing kisses, leaving Anika to fight for air.

And she surrendered to his assault.

 ** _"I don't know what has come over me. I know I shouldn't, but we are kissing so hard. I should probably push him away, but I can't."_** Anika thought.

Anika hated it. She was no longer that self-assured girl; she had no confidence when it came to him.

Shivaay's hand came and traced the evidence of the tears she had shed moments ago.

Before he could proceed to do anything else the elevator opened and he let go of her.

Anika thanked all the gods for saving her but her joy was short-lived as the doors closed just as quickly as it opened.

Shivaay swiftly closed the distance that was between them looking down at her with an emotion in his eyes that she couldn't quite decipher.

There is something about him that attracts her to him.

His gaze upon me was so intense it felt as if my body was on fire, I caught myself getting lost in his deep, dark, blue eyes.

 ** _"I love you. I love you,"_** Anika said in a faint whisper.

From the corner of her eyes she could see him move his hand to my face, as it moved closer she tried to move herself a little more into the mirror-like steel wall.

Anika turned her body away from him.

 ** _"I am mad about you",_** he said in as he turned her around and lifting her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

With his body was fully pressed against her as he pinned her against the wall and proceeded to kiss her.

 ** _"Her lips feel so right against mine"_** , Shivaay thought.

 ** _"Anika!"_**

 ** _"What are you doing?!"_** she thought pulling away from him.

Shivaay looked back at her confused.

She unwrapped her legs, lowered herself and stood up straightening her shirt.

Anika looked away moving to the corner of the lift.

She didn't look up for the fear of meeting his piercing eyes but she knew he was staring at her.

Shivaay was confused ** _"why did she keep her eyes down at her floor."_** _He wondered as h_ er messy hair shielded her face from his wanting gaze.


	18. Chapter 18

**Because Of You -Episode 18**

 ** _"Anika, why are leaving?"_** Shivaay said as he confusingly looked at Anika.

She was facing the inevitable.

Contemplating her fate Anika just looked at the floor, unsure whether to tell him or keep quiet.

She however, didn't seem to be aware of the fact that he had moved towards her cornering her.

 ** _Ding!_**

The door opened and never has the sound of the elevator door opening sound so good but when she looked up her eyes met his.

 ** _"Look, I don't care about..."_** Shivaay started.

 ** _"The reason..."_** Anika interjected.

Shivaay waited for her to fill in the blanks, answering all the questions that gave him many sleepless nights.

 ** _"Is he bothering you?"_** a voice asked from behind them.

Anika's eyes widened when she heard that voice.

 ** _"It's a personal matter",_** Shivaay said not even bothering to turn around.

 ** _"Ranveer!"_** Anika gasped.

 ** _"I mean Mr Randhawa",_** Anika said coming out from behind Shivaay.

 ** _"Shivaay, please don't make a scene"_ ** her eyes pleaded with him as he's eyes went darker piercing her.

Shivaay looked at Anika who looked very uncomfortable in the situation.

He tilted his head sideway as he looked back at her curiously, they didn't need words; he understood.

 ** _"Shivaay Singh Oberoi"_** he said sticking out his hand towards an ominous looking man staring back at them with utter disgust on his face.

Anika tried to swallow the lump that formed in the back of her throat, but it just bobbed back up every time.

 ** _"Anika, you ok?"_** Ranveer asked as he came closer to her but she just stepped away from them towards the door.

Her past and her future just met, she needed get away from all the tension and awkwardness.

She could feel their eyes on her back which was confirmed by reflexions of them on the door surface.

 ** _"So how do you know Ani, I mean Anika",_** Ranveer asked.

Shivaay almost lost it.

 ** _"She worked for me",_** he affirmed his tone of voice was cold, Shivaay didn't even think of how his answers sounded.

Anika wrench at his answer.

 ** _"Anika and I go way back, right Ani"_** Ranveer said.

As she stepped to the door a three young men entered the elevator just as it closed, leaving Anika strapped with them.

Anika hurriedly pushed the next available floor she was willing to take the stairs anything to get away.

 ** _"Hello there, beautiful",_** one of the guys said to Anika causing her to retreat back between Ranveer and Shivaay.

 ** _"You look lovely",_** another said.

Ranveer instinctively put his arm around Anika, as to show them that she was with him.

But the moment his hand touched her, the only response her mind comprehended was hold Shivaay's hand.

The guys found it strange here this girl was standing in the middle of two guys; with one having his arm around her but she is holding the others hand.

It felt like an eternity but finally the elevator stopped.

Anika rushed out for the stairs, leaving behind two bewildered men.

 ** _"I wonder how much time I have until they will find me"_** Anika thought as she ran down the stairs.

 ** _"Not enough, probably"_** she concluded.

When Anika reached the entrance she was pleased to find a taxi nearby.

She sprinting off in the direction of it when Shivaay spotted her getting in it.

 ** _"Just drive"_** she instructed.

 ** _"Saved!"_** she thought as she caught her breath.

Little did she know that Shivaay was in the car behind her following her.

 ** _"We need to talk and I need you to tell me why you left me, Anika"_** Shivaay thought to himself looking outside the window, as cars and buildings rushed by in a confused blur.

When the taxi came to a halt, Anika was thrown back into the seat.

Shivaay raced through the uneven paved back streets, trying his best not to lose the taxi.

He was lucky that there wasn't a lot of traffic on the streets and it was easy following the taxi.

The dark streets didn't make it easy for Anika to see much in the dim lit street.

This wasn't a bad area, middle-class at best and Shivaay wondered how she could afford this area.

As Shivaay saw the taxi from afar he saw the brake lights go off as the taxi drove off and a figure leisurely walking towards a red brick building.

From the street he saw the light go on and Anika moving towards the kitchen area.

The walls were white but subtle pops of colourful shatter cushions made her place look very homely.

Shivaay decided to stop all the sneaking around and just go in.

Shivaay stood at the door pushing the doorbell.

 ** _"Sahil, why do you keep on forgetting your key"_** Anika said opening the door not even bothering to turn around to tend to something on the stove.

From the comer of her eye she spotted Shivaay not Sahil.

Anika's heart started to beat faster as she stared at the one person she was trying to avoid.

Shivaay looked back at her with desperate eyes but he didn't move.

 ** _"Billu ji,"_** she said, calling him by her nickname she had given him.

He liked it when she called him that but from the tone of her voice he could sense her fear.

Anika should have been use to these kinds of situations but with Shivaay it was always different.

 ** _"Hi"_** He said but Anika didn't respond.

Instead Anika blocked the way so he couldn't get inside the house.

 ** _"How did you know where I live?"_** Anika asked, folding my arms in front of her chest.

 ** _"What do you want Shivaay?"_** Anika said hoping he didn't notice that her cheeks have turned a deep hue of pink.

He looked past Anika surveying the room for a moment then his eyes went back to her, **_"Where is everyone?"_** he asked.

A sudden realisation came over her; she was alone as Sahil where a school camp.

Anika just retreated backward afraid and as she did that she stumbled over a small table.

She let out a cry, Shivaay rushing to her grabbing her as she was about to fall.

Shivaay buffered her fall as they landed on the floor with Anika lying on top almost straddling him.

Anika froze up and Shivaay could read the emotion that was in her eyes.

Her hair caressed his face as their faces were so close that their noses touched.

Her lips were partially opened and they were inviting him in.

He had to fight his every urge not to just kiss her lips.

But she quickly got up and composed herself.

Anika walked to the door closing it going back to the kitchen with Shivaay following suit.

 **Precap**

Shivaay's knuckles cracked and a jolt of pain shot up his wrist as he let out his anger and frustration.

 ** _"You should have told me this, Anika"_** He said his eyes turned a shade greener as anger took over.

Shaking his hand, Shivaay looked at Anika's tear stained face.

Part of him was hurt but he also knew that she had no choice.


	19. Chapter 19

Raat Junoon -Episode 19

Shivaay brushes the hair from his brow and sighs.

Walking behind her, he took the moment to devour every single movement her body made with his hungry eyes, every image that was being burned in his memory.

 ** _"Anika, why did you leave?"_** Shivaay asked his voice faded as he said the last part.

Shivaay moistened his bottom lip.

 ** _"I need to know, Anika"_** He said this time with more fervour.

Anika froze, as she wavered in her indecision.

She nervously nodded and turned towards him.

They made meaningful eye contact ** _, "Billu ji"_** Anika said she bite her lip, her hands begun to shake as his eyes searched for answers in hers.

At once there was an explosion of words as she told him about his uncle's warning as well as the money he offered her.

The colour drained from his face as he stood there in utter shock, he just could believe his ears, as flash backs of the past 5 months played before his eyes and all the missing puzzle pieces filled his once incomplete picture.

Shivaay focused on an empty space in the air and suddenly eyes radiated anger.

Anika tried to subdue the urge to cry as her emotions got the better of her and she couldn't contain it anymore.

She turned around to hide her tears from him, as her body slowly went numb.

Shivaay closed the gap between them and placed his hand gently upon her back causing shivers to run down her spine.

His mouth felt dry and he was at a loss for words as he was unsure of what he was going to do about the situation.

He then turned around as he hands balled into fists; a hard thud caused Anika to turn words the sound.

Shivaay's knuckles cracked and a jolt of pain shot up his wrist as he let out his anger and frustration.

 ** _"You should have told me this, Anika"_** He said his eyes turned a shade greener as rage took over.

Shaking his hand, Shivaay looked at Anika's tear stained face.

Part of him was hurt but he also knew that she had no choice.

Anika reached for his bruised hand but he pulled away every time her hand came near.

 ** _"Shivaay, just give it to me"_** she shouted as she manage to grab his hand.

Anika instinctive brought his hand to her lips as she placed a kiss on his knuckles then she walked away to get some ice from the refrigerator.

Anika put the ice in a nearby cloth and ever so gently began to dab he ice on the hand.

 ** _"So... what are you going to do now?"_** She asked.

 ** _"I don't know"_** Shivaay said as his anger is slowly disappeared, being replaced by feelings of doubt...

They stood there in silence.

There is no strength left in his body to hold him up.

 ** _"I don't know."_** Shivaay repeated leaning against the wall.

Anika couldn't get over how his touch tingled upon her skin, his hand moved up slightly as the zip met just below the centre of her back.

Shivaay's eyes lingered on how her watching as he tended to his hand.

 ** _"Billu"_** I am just going to get some ointment she said as she walked off into a dimly lit part of the house.

The light s went out with only street the weakly illuminating street lamp right across from her apartment building to give light.

Anika's fear of the dark kicked in and she stopped dead in her tracks.

 ** _"Billu ji"_** Anika yelled.

She was beginning to hyper-ventilated, slowly retreating out but grew to a halt went her leg was stopped by the bed.

Shivaay came running in and he run into her.

Shivaay noticed Anika's eyes were closed through the mirror.

He walked towards her, **_"Anika"_** His voice interrupted her and it sounded like a caress.

For some reason she held on to him putting her hands around his neck and holding on to him for dear life.

 ** _"What do you want?"_** he asked.

 ** _"You"_** she said whispered.

Shivaay brushed his beards against her soft skin taking in the scent that intoxicated him and kept him awake so many nights.

With the one hand she caresses his cheek and the other she gripped the hair at the back of his head.

A soft moan escaped her mouth, accepting his lips.

His body felt so right against hers.

 ** _"Wait, Anika"_** Shivaay interrupted their embraced as he quickly pulled away from her.

 ** _"Billu ji"_** her eyes were full of want.

 ** _"Please"_** and he couldn't do anything but to oblige.

Shivaay looked over to her cocking his eyebrow for a second he struggled to think clearly because was this exactly what she asked.

Tonight he of all people was a little anxious; he closed his eyes for a moment, as he felt Anika's hands moved over his chest.

She let her hands linger hands teasing him a bit with her touches before she pulled her hands away slowly.

Everywhere she touched felt like fire and he wished that the thin layer of his shirt's material didn't exist.

What she did next came as a total shock. to Shivaay.

Anika moved her hands towards his shirt's top button and she started to unbutton each one very slowly.

 **Precap**

 ** _"Do you remember?"_** He murmured, looking past her to her reflection in the mirror.

 ** _"Kissing me?"_** He asks wagglinghis eyebrows.

 ** _"Yes, of course, I remember."_** She said as a slight blush creeping over her face.

 ** _"You will always be mine"_** His voice is delicate, almost a whisper.

Anika had to admit, she liked being in his arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Mohabbat Ki Hai Dastaan Zindagi -Episode 20

 **The next day**

 ** _"Good morning."_** Shivaay muttered as he wiped his eyes as he looked at Anika who was already busy in the kitchen.

 ** _"Good morning."_** Anika ever so hesitantly replied trying to hide her uncomfortableness. He wasn't one for big personal greetings.

 ** _"You know I was thinking."_** **He started as he surveyed her movements like a hawk eyeing his prey.**

 **"You can pretend to be shy and innocent, so I have something to look forward to every time we are together." He said**

 ** _"What are you talking about Billu ji"_** **Anika bit back.**

 **Shivaay just shook his head.**

 ** _"You are such liar, Anika you're a naughty girl pretending to be all shy and innocent and you know it_** **." He said.**

 ** _"I do not know what you are talking about_** **." Anika defend again as she walked pass Shivaay to take down some bowls.**

 **Before she knew it her body smashed up against his body as he trapped her firmly between a cupboard and himself that Anika could barely move.**

 ** _"I can prove it."_** **He whispers in her ear, his hot breath sent shivers down her spine.**

 ** _"Do you remember?"_** He murmured, looking past her to her reflection in the mirror.

 ** _"Kissing me?"_** He asks waggling his eyebrows.

 ** _"Yes, of course, I remember."_** She said as a slight blush creeping over her face.

 ** _"You will always be mine"_** His voice is delicate, almost a whisper.

Anika had to admit, she liked being in his arms.

 **She bit her lip, as his hand slowly travels down her waist.**

 **Anika was ready for his plan.**

 **Then he smashes his lips against hers and she didn't seem surprised at all, but almost expecting it from him.**

 **She kissed him back and hungrily bite his bottom lip something that caught Shivaay off guard and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.**

 **Then she just stopped and walked away without saying anything.**

 **To say something would most probably give away her master plan, she didn't want to give away her plan.**

 **She was in total control over Shivaay or so she thought.**

 **Anika let his hand travel down her top and Shivaay just smirked at her.**

 **Her hands slow advance up his neck.**

 ** _"What, the hell"_** **Shivaay thought to himself unsure of what to make with this bold Anika, this was so unlike her.**

Her fingers lightly caressed his neck and without thinking, she delicately inserted her finger in the open part of his shirt, gently touching his skin.

Shivaay's skin was on fire against her fingertips.

Anika seem to have hit a nerve with Shivaay when she moved her finger under the fabric.

Shivaay felt his whole body ignite like a fire and he hands gently draw circles on her sides of to her waist.

A strange kind of warmth came over him.

Shivaay was finding it hard to resist her advances but he still had his wits about him.

His heart beat at a rate that he wasn't use to and his blood rushed in his ears.

 ** _"This girl is going to kill me"_** He thought as he ran his hand through his hair.

She might be young and innocent looking, but she did know just how to turn him on even if she didn't know it herself.

Shivaay pulled them towards each other again and kissed her again this time with more passion.

Anika was lost in desire of the ferocity of the kiss that she hardly noticed what her body was doing.

Shivaay suddenly glided his fingers down fabric of her top, this seem to have ruffled Anika's thoughts and she fumbled a bit when he wanted to open it.

She had this crazy effect on him, her nonchalant take on life and the fact that her inexperience always drove him mad.

Things were getting hot in the kitchen and it wasn't the food.

 ** _Ding! Dong!_**

 ** _Ding! Dong!_**

The doorbell ringed.

Anika swiftly moved from his wanting arms and walked towards the door and before she opened the door she gestured Shivaay to hide.

 ** _"Anika di"_** a chirpy Sahil greeted as he entered.

 ** _"Morning Sahil",_** a flushed Anika replied.

 ** _"Go get ready",_** she instructed her little brother who quickly walked over to his room.

Anika leisurely walked back to the kitchen as if nothing happened, almost forgetting she had send Shivaay to hide.

 ** _"Psssshh, Psssshh"_**

 ** _"Anika"_** he said almost in a faint whisper.

 ** _"Can I come out?"_** Shivaay's voice came from behind the sofa.

" ** _What."_** she said as she took a few steps back, looking down at a hunched down confused-looking Shivaay.

He quickly pulled her down before she could protest.

 ** _"Anika di, did you see my..."_** Sahil said as he entered the room stopping mid-sentence looking around.

 ** _"I wonder where she could have gone, she was here a moment ago"_** **he asked himself.**

 ** _"Shivaay, leave my hand"_** Anika told Shivaay with her eyes.

 ** _"What am I supposed to do here?"_** **Shivaay asked.**

 ** _"Just wait here Sahil, will be going to school in a minute"_** **she replied.**

"What is wrong with her is she going to pretend that 5 minutes ago didn't happen?

Walking away Anika thought to herself, **_"He didn't say anything, I wonder if my plan worked?"_**

 ** _"Sahil",_** Anika yelled, ** _"come the bus is here."_**

 ** _"Where were you? The one minute you were here and the next, you were gone"_** Sahil questioned a now nervous Anika.

 ** _"You have that look, the same look you used to have when you worked for Billu ji"_** he stated.

 ** _"What"_** Anika exclaimed.

When she heard this, Anika started to blush and hardly knew what to say.

 ** _"Sahil, stop talking nonsense and get your bag"_** Anika stammered trying to make it off as just his imagination but she knew that the old Anika was back.

The girl who gave her heart away, has now found it again.


	21. Chapter 21

Ab Kya-Episode 21

The rest of the day went by in a blur as Anika was stuck in leaving her job here and going with Shivaay then there was the Sahil dilemma.  
Her phone rang as she was finishing her last bit of coffee; she groaned as she grabbed her phone.  
Anika answered the phone only to her a familiar voice on the other side.

 ** _"Ranveer",_** Anika said as her eyes drifted to where Shivaay was sitting.  
 ** _"Anika, please tell me are you coming into work today,"_** he asked.  
Unfortunately, Anika was that kind of person who always seems to get things done and in the hospitality business; she was making a name for herself.  
Anika was great at what she did.  
Her ability to set up schedules and managing things was astounding.  
As an event manager, she was forced to work odd hours and even over weekend something she didn't mind at all.  
Her people management ability was what Ranveer admired among other things.

The situation was slightly uncomfortable though, Anika thought as she was stating the pros and cons in her mind.  
There was a loud knocking at her door along with the doorbell.  
 ** _"Anika,Door!"_** Shivaay shouted as he continued to read the newspaper.  
Anika let out a lengthy moan, as she moved towards the door.  
As soon as she opened the door of her apartment, her eyes met his.  
She had no other choice but to look at his face. But what she saw came as a surprise.  
 ** _"Was there something wrong?"_** Shivaay asked.  
 ** _"No"_** Anika stuttered as she replied.  
Ranveer looked at Anika as she slowly hung up the phone.

 ** _"Anika",_** he spoke, his voice was guarded.  
 ** _"As my event manager you are to move in at the Hotel for 6 months.  
Priya will provide you a list of the regulations and she will also explain what is expected from you.  
You have already agreed to this when you signed the contract my colleague had given you when you first came in."_**  
He looked at Anika, unaware of Shivaay's presence.  
 ** _"I can't."_** Anika whispered.  
Part of her knew what a great opportunity this was but she already had Shivaay with this ultimatum and Sahil and his education to think about.  
 ** _"Look, Ranveer. I really need this job_** " she said.  
Hearing his name Shivaay, turned around and looked towards the door.  
Over the back of the chair, Shivaay's eyes zoomed in on her and she could feel his eyes examining her every move.  
 ** _"But I can't just leave Sahil to live alone here"_** Anika said quietly.  
Shivaay got up and walked towards them.  
He came behind her and hugged her from behind as he raised his brow.  
Without turning around to look at him, Anika just stood there, not knowing what to do or what to expect from Shivaay.  
An awkward silence followed.  
 ** _"Fine!"_** Ranveer said as anger slowly rose within him.  
 ** _"It is?"_** she asked.  
 ** _"You're probably right_**." Ranveer said as he rubbed his temples.  
Ranveer looked at Anika as she was standing in another man's arms...that he so wished was his.  
She was a very attractive girl; she was just that do-it-yourself type kind of girl.  
Her subtle womanly features made may workers life has been hell, as she often mesmerised them.  
Shivaay looked back at him, questioning him with my eyes.  
Only to be given an icy glare back.  
Anika's heart began to beat faster she could sense both men anger rising.  
Slowly, she wiggled her way out of his arms and walked to the kitchen ** _,"Ranveer are you staying for tea?"_** she yelled.  
Anika knew this was not going to sit well with Shivaay but Ranveer was her boss and friend, she always made him tea.  
Shivaay's eyes were focused on Ranveer's arm which was hidden behind his back.

 ** _"Come in and make yourself at home"_** Shivaay wittingly remarked.

The smell of tea filled the room as Anika was busy rearing it.

Shivaay can under the guise of helping her  
He came beside her and while Ranveer checked something on his phone, he leaned in to say something in her ears and brushed lips against her ear.

Anika's eyes focused on Ranveer as she true to deter Shivaay by stepping away from him.

This only caused him to take a step closer to her as well.

 ** _"If you come with me; you know that there is a job waiting for you, Anika"_** he whispered. ** _  
_**  
His warm breath soothed her skin.  
Anika quickly moved back in quick, she needed to regroup.

She turned around to take out some cups from a nearby cupboard which came as a relief as looking at him made her heart beat faster.  
Somehow it kept her sane at that moment as he was the kind of guy that made her lose her self-control.

Anika was aware of the effect he has as she watched how her chest rise and fall as she took slow, deep breaths.  
She restrained herself by biting on her lip.

Ranveer's eyes now on the two in the kitchen, his smiling face concealed his rage fairly well.

 **Precap**

They shared closeness.

There was something about his confidence that drove her insane.

 ** _"I miss you too, Shivaay,"_** Anika said.

Nothing.


	22. Chapter 22

Intikhaab-Episode 22

Anika looked at where Ranveer was sitting, as she had a major dilemma to face.

 ** _"Here"_** Anika smiled as she handed Ranveer his tea, she tried to avert her eyes away as he just kept on staring at her.

Shivaay leisurely walked over to where Anika sat and made himself at home next to her.

The obvious tension caused Anika to swallow a huge lump that formed in her throat.

Anika wasn't really in the mood for Shivaay and his antics but Shivaay casually put his arms

For the first time, Anika noticed Ranveer's annoyance whenever Shivaay spoke.

Shivaay was being a bit too much though.

But there was a definite vibe, Anika though.

 ** _"Anika just try not to strangling him"_** though as she looked at a smirking Shivaay.

Shivaay now wrapped his arm around her even tighter as he cozied against her.

His thumb gently brushed against her soft skin causing a tingling sensation to go through her body.

Anika got up to take away the cups as well as get away from Shivaay and his subtle advances.

Shivaay looked at Ranveer who now scanned Anika from head to toe his eyes scrutinizing her appearance as his green eyes gleamed.

 ** _"Well thank you, Anika for the tea it was delicious"_** Ranveer said as he stood up and followed her to the kitchen.

Shivaay followed suit clearing his throat **_"Bye, It was great seeing you"_** He snapped as he opened the front door making his annoyance quite obvious.

Ranveer stepped closer to Anika and leaned in whispering in her ear **_"Anika, you are the most wonderful person, you've always been there for me when I'm down."_**

 ** _"Hope to hear your decision soon"_** he said as he turned around walking to the door.

As soon as he feet stepped outside Shivaay slammed the door behind him.

Anika could still see the look on his face when the door was closed in this face

A loud knock came from the door.

 ** _"Anika!"_** Ranveer's voice came from outside

 ** _"Can, I come in"_**

 ** _"No, we are busy"_** Shivaay replied.

 ** _"I forgot my phone?"_** Ranveer said.

 ** _"I guess"_** Shivaay angerly shouted.

Anika gave Shivaay the meanest stare ever but his eyes just followed the swing of hips in her skin tight jean

She walked over to the table where his phone was and picked it up.

On return Anika passed by Shivaay again and she gave him the same look again, he replied by giving her the same look back.

Anika knew that look.

She knew he could follow her and within minutes he would render her defenceless.

 ** _"Thank, again Anika"_** Ranveer said as he didn't bother to turn around and walked away.

Anika walked off to her room leaving a brooding Shivaay standing by the door.

He slammed the door.

Shivaay kept his eyes on her bedroom door, anticipating the moment she appeared again.

Anika's pulse fastens as she was struggling to control her anger.

 ** _"Am I going to wait for him to come to me?_**

 ** _Or should I just seek him out?"_** Anika thought to herself.

 ** _"It's now or never"_** Anika said as she walked inside

 ** _"Shivaay there's something I need to tell you"_** Anika said as she stared into his eyes green eyes that had something she couldn't quite describe.

 ** _"What is it?"_** he ask wetting his lips.

 ** _"Stop looking at me like that, Anika,"_** he said, his eyes fixed on her mouth, **_"I can't be held responsible for my actions."_**

Anika's stomach clenched as his tone indicated that he meant business causing the hairs at the back of her neck, to stand up.

His eyes attacked hers.

 ** _"Why do you have to be so hot"_** Anika thought to herself as she retreated unwilling to scold him as she was prepared to do a moment ago.

 ** _"So what did you want to tell me",_** he said as he walked towards her pushing her against the wall.

Anika watched as Shivaay's face grew serious.

 ** _"Anika, I can't take another man being so close to you"_** Shivaay murmured in her ear.

He ran his finger through his hair stepping away from her.

 ** _"Are you going to stay here?"_** he asked Anika head turned towards Shivaay.

She was a bit hesitant to reply as she herself didn't know what to do.

Shivaay's facial expression hadn't altered from frustrating Stone Singh Oberio; she though was a man of the pass.

 ** _"This is the opportunity of a lifetime, isn't it?"_** he said.

 ** _"What?"_** a shocked Anika said.

 ** _"I read that that only a few managers are chosen for the course."_** Shivaay said his voice firm and cold.

 ** _"Yes."_** she answered.

 ** _"So...do it."_** Shivaay said.

Shivaay didn't want to stand in the way of her dreams but he also wanted her for himself.

He strode towards the chair and sunk in it.

 ** _"It's a great opportunity, Anika."_** Shivaay said but she knew his smile hide a lot of sadness.

 _Anika was at a loss for words, here he was telling her stay here, and without him as if what had happened between them these past days meant nothing to him._

 _And where would it leave them?_

 ** _"I don't think it's that simple, Shivaay"_** Anika said coming to sit next to him.

 ** _"Do you think I don't know that Anika?"_** _Shivaay said._

 ** _"I miss you, but I can't stand in your way nor can I force you to come with me"_** he said as his voice shaked.

They shared a closeness.

A closeness they didn't have before.

There was something about his confidence that drove her insane.

 ** _"I miss you too, Shivaay,"_** Anika said.

Nothing.

Anika waited for a response but her ears met with silence from Shivaay.


	23. Chapter 23

Khamosiyaan-Episode 23

There was an uncomfortable silence between then as his phone rang.

He picked up his phone from the table and stared at it for a while.

Seeing the caller ID his expression changed.

He looked at Anika and then back at the phone as if he was fighting an internal battle, a confused Anika took that as a sign that he wanted to take the call but didnt want her to be present.

He answered the call and put the near his ear.

After he ended the call, Shivaay said coldly to Anika, "I'm going to a meeting.

I dont know when I will be back" he walked out, ignoring her response as he past her.

His sudden cold attitude stunned her, who could have upset Shivaay that much. Anika thought.

She started to work on the files she had brought from work as she didnt like to have unfinished filing.

Later that day

The decision Anika had to make was subconsciously driving her insane but the rest of the day went smoothly and Anika soon let that thought wander to the back of her mind.

On the one hand she loved the freedom she had here and the opportunity to further her career.

Anika had started to prepare dinner and some snacks as she knew Sahil would be home in a few minute and would most likely want something to eat.

Did Shivaay really want me to stay here? Anika thought pausing as she tried to get her head around his words.

She was doing just fine and then suddenly it all hit her.

What am I going to do? An invisible voice screamed back at her.

Whatever happened to the plan of getting making a name for yourself in the business? Anika thought.

All that her mind focused on was her unknown future.

"Anika!" She recognized the familiar voice.

Her hand flew to her cheeks as she wiped a stray tear tear away.

Sahil she said as she managed to compose herself turning around.

She walked over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him to her in a tight hug.

You are hurting me, Anika di an out of breath Sahil said.

"I..I'm...so... Sorry, Sahil. she barely whispered.

The normal routine kicked in and Sahil, eat some of the snack she prepared for him and their usual watching of his favourite cartoon.

Anika checked her phone for any message when as she came to sit next to Sahil on the couch.

Five missed calls and 3 messages all from Shivaay.

She decided to phone him back in her room and quickly got up to go to her room.

Closing the bedroom door she went to sit on the edge of the bed.

He brought new emotions or rather old ones she thought she had forgotten.

She didn't know what to do.

Shivaay wasnt his usual domination self, instead he of exhibiting power, force and anger on her, he was almost meek in his request for her to choose

Why was she getting nervous to call him back?

Her fingers dialled his number waiting for him to answer but he didnt pickup.

This was so unlike Shivaay and Anika decided to phone again, this time he answered.

"Shivaay She barely whispered.

Shivaay, she said again in a low voice.

Anika hoped that she didnt disturb him as he is still working.

Excuse me, Mrs Oberio? An unknown voice came from the other side.

I am not Mrs Oberio?Anika said as her brows furrowed questioningly.

Are you not Anika Shivaay Singh Oberio? the man on the other side asked.

Anika was dumbfounded; she was never before called by that.

Anika opened her mouth to reply but the person on the other side interjected.

Mr Oberio has been in an accident and he is in the Wockhardt NUSI Hospital he was transferred from the Apollo Victor Hospital. After hearing this, numbness got over Anika and her phone dropped out of her hand as she sunk to the floor.

Breathing rapidly Anika gathered the strength to get up and making her way towards the bedroom door.

Her shivering hands opened the door only to stumble out as her mind told her to hurry but her body didnt quite get the message yet.

She made a dash to get out of the house grabbing her bag.

Anika di, where are you going? Sahil asked.

Billu ji Anika said as she turned around looking at Sahil with tear filled eyes.

After he saw Shivaay earlier he knew something fishy was going on.

Im coming with he said as he could see that now wasnt the time to ask questions but rather to be there for her as she needed support.

Anika just nodded that was ok.

In that moment nothing mattered except Shivaay .

Her Shivaay.

Her Billu ji.

She didn't care about anything other than his well-being.

 **Precap**

What is she doing here? Pink asked aloud.

At once everyone looked over to the door.

Mrs Oberio, this way to the waiting area the doctor will be with you shortly." the nurse said escorting her to the lion's den.


	24. Chapter 24

Tu Mere Sanam Hua Re-Episode 24

We both slip into the taxi and as she made her way to the hospital.

Little did she know she was about to come face to face with a part of her past that she'd prefer to stay... in her past.

Anika looked outside of the taxi as the scenery flew past her in a vague hue of colours.

Finally the taxi stopped and Sahil took the liberty to pay as Anika was just not herself.

Stepping outside there as a strange feeling in the air of something

Every second, every step towards the sliding door to the hospital felt like an eternity for Anika.

At the front desk she got the floor and room number where he was and she made her way towards the elevator.

Five minutes later Anika and Sahil found them being led to a door to a private ward by one of the porters.

Anika closed her tears filled eyes as she took a moment before she entered.

She leaned against the cool wall letting out an audible sigh.

 ** _"I don't know why I am here"_** Anika said just as one of the nurses came to check on her.

 ** _"Are you nervous, di?"_** Sahil said as he looked up to his visibly upset big sister who is usually so strong and confident but his eyes met with a scared and insecure girl who is a shadow of the sister he knows.

Anika took in a deep breath and proceeded towards the front desk.

 ** _"Good afternoon, I am Anika"_**

 ** _"Someone phoned me with regards to Billu ji... I mean... Mr Shivaay Singh Oberio"_** she said her voices in a faint whisper.

Meanwhile the family was also informed of Shivaay's accident and they all came to Goa.

 ** _"What is she doing here?"_** Pink asked aloud.

At once everyone looked over to the door.

 ** _"Mrs Oberio, this way to the waiting area; the doctor will be with you shortly."_** the nurse said escorting her to the lion's den.

 ** _"Take a seat"_** the nurse said as she walked back to her desk leaving Anika and Sahil standing there with the family's eyes firmly on them.

 ** _"Anika, my child"_** a voice came from behind her.

Her heart at once warmed.

 ** _"Dadi"_** Anika said turning around.

Anika bowed her head as she knew that she was most likely going to answer a lot of questions from his family.

 ** _"My child"_** Dadi said as he pulled Anika close in a tight hug.

 ** _"Dadi"_** Anika greeted but was quickly interrupted by her.

 ** _"Billu told me everything,no need to explain to me"_** Dadi said as they pulled away from the hug.

 ** _"Don't ever go without saying good bye again"_** Dadi said pinching Anika's cheeks.

The mere thought that Dadi knew her and Shivaay's situation was comforting to her.

As she was led by Dadi her eyes finally clashed with Tej's eyes and he let out a gasp as I recognize the face...he was busy on the phone with a business call in the corner away from the noise and didn't notice her entering.

 ** _"Evening, Anika."_** He greeted.

 **Flash Back**

 **5 Months ago**

She sat crying in the moonlight with the loneliness of the sky calling out to her.

Her watery eyes questioned every moment they shared...

As his words resonated in her ears she sat wishing she was somewhere else far away.

Wishing she didn't have to make that decision.

She was so lonely and only waiting for him to validate her feelings.

Validate their relationship.

Now she's wishing she had never met him at all.

 **Flash Back Ends**

 ** _"Mrs Oberio"_** a man in white overcoat that she presumed to be the doctor said.

All the head turned toward him to look at him.

 ** _"Can I speak to Mrs Anika Shivaay Singh Oberio"_** he said and instantly all eyes went over to her.

A few gasps were heard from the shell shocked family.

 ** _"Oh My Mata"_** Pink exclaimed just before she fainted.

Anika held her breath as she mustered up the courage to speak; sensing the gravity of the new found information Om signaled Rudra to join him, they walked over to support her.

 ** _"She is Mrs Oberio"_** Om said.

Anika mouthed a **_"Thank You"_** to the brothers as they smile back and her.

The doctor explained Shivaay's condition and the extent of his recovery process to them.

From the corner of her eyes she could see Jhanvi fanning Pinki and Shakti scrambling to get some water.

It took them a while to get Pinki to regain consciousness again.

Anika took the time she had to catch up with Om and Rudra.

After what seem to be hours Anika went to check in at the nurses station to find out if she could drop Sahil home and come back into he morning.

 ** _"Mrs Oberio, your husband is stable now."_**

 ** _"You can go in to see him"_** the voice said and as Anika looked up she found it to be the same nurse from earlier.

Anika looked over to her brother who was now laying on one of the couches fast asleep.

 ** _"Mere Heera Beta, Shivaay"_** Pinki exclaimed as she pushed pass Anika.

 ** _"Excuse me ,Mrs Oberio"_** the nurse interjected.

 ** _"Mrs Oberio"_** ,the nurse said as he came over to Anika.

 ** _"Come with me, your husband have been asking for you"_** she continued.

Hearing that her eyes flickered full of hope.

 ** _"Go Anika"_** Rudra stated


	25. AN Poem

The Bride

The uncertainty of tomorrow is wrapped in a lone tear.

As her veil hides the overwhelming looming fear.

Her eyes lowered to conceal the pain that wrenched inside.

With silenced lips that boldly once spoke now; wait its guide.

Beautifully adorned a farce she must render.

The heart of a Bride that knows no surrender.

A/N Poem


	26. Chapter 25

Faisla-Episode 25

Before she opened the door the nurse turned to her, **_"He will be fine, but there was a slight head injury. But he is awake."_**

Anika concentrated on her breathing trying not to think too much.

Like how the family especially Tej reacted when they saw her.

A shaken Anika pushed open the door to the room; her eyes fixed on the man that she would risk her own life for.

Even with his hand wrapped in dressing Anika had to admit that he still looked sexy, even more so when he looked up at her with his soul piercing eyes.

Their eyes met and she looks away trying her best to hide her worry.

Anika touched the parting of her hair

Their eyes spoke what their heart struggled to.

 ** _"Are you okay?"_** Anika said

 ** _"Of course."_** Shivaay answered.

Anika could see he was lying.

 ** _"You scared me"_** Anika said as she walked towards his bed.

Staring at her Shivaay couldn't deny what she had said.

 ** _"Anika"_** was all he could muster to say.

 ** _"Go to sleep. I can hear your brain working."_** her tone was weary, but cheerful under the circumstances.

 ** _"I don't have time to rest"_** Shivaay said.

 ** _"What?"_** Anika exclaimed as she puckered her forehead.

There was a momentary pause before his voice asked, **_"Are you coming home with me?"_**

Hearing that made Anika's eyes widened.

Anika took in a deep breath **_"You need to rest."_** she said trying not to show him that she still wasn't sure if this was a good decision.

Shivaay stared at Anika with an expression mixed of anger, hurt and pain. **_"Don't go."_** he said as Anika turned around to leave stopping her.

She ignored the flash of hurt from his eyes.

But with just one word, he made all her reasoning sounds unreasonable.

After that he remained silent as the accident flashed before his eyes and confirmed his suspicions on what happened.

Anika held his hand as he remained silent for a while as a tear formed in the corner of her eye.

 ** _"Why do you have to be so difficult"_** she said, looking upset, but he knew that deep down she would do anything for him.

Shivaay seemed to be content and slowly drifted back to sleep.

Dadi came in whilst Anika was in her own world.

She looked at Shivaay and didn't even noticed Dadi coming in ;only when she hugged Anika ,did she realize that there was someone else in the room.

Anika eyes flooded with tears she had to blink a few times and looked heavenward before she could process any words.

 ** _"It depends on what it is,"_** she said warily.

 ** _"Are you coming home to take care of Billu, Anika?"_** Dadi asked.

 ** _"You are the perfect person to help him."_**

 ** _"Don't keep pushing away the people you love, one day they won't come back."_** Dadi said something that caught her off guard.

Anika bit her bottom lip as she contemplated what to do.

The first thing Anika thought was **_'No,I can't '_** , but instead, she said, **_"I'll do it."_**

 ** _"Anika, it will be better for him for you to come with us and take care of him."_**

Dadi stared at Anika. **_"Are you sure?"_**

 ** _"Yes, Dadi"_** Anika said this time more boldly.

But deep down, she knew why.

Anika felt like it was her duty to take care of Shivaay when Dadi asked her.

She couldn't just let him alone.

 _But she knew that another reason of her agreeing was because she wanted to see him; to be with him._

 _She loved him and she couldn't deny that, he staying over at the hotel she was working was just fate._

She had to admit, she had missed these talks she had with Dadi, someone who always accepted her without prejudice.

And although she tried to forget the Oberio family, she couldn't no matter how many times she tried.

Looking at the Dadi, she thought to herself **_"I got hurt and I know I'm supposed to be over it by now. But I just never stopped hurting; the pain just hasn't gone away"_**.

Walking out Anika went to Sahil who was sleeping on the bench in the corner, but she was stopped by Tej.

 ** _"Anika"_** he growled.

But she was too exhausted that just stood there not moving and just looked at him.

 ** _"Anika"_** the second time he spoke she turned away to pass him.

He took her by the arm to the corner of the room and she scolded herself for being so weak to submit to his commands.

This time she needed to show him that she was strong and independent and didn't rely on his money something she hasn't touched but rather put in in an account.

She needed to show him that she was no longer that girl from 5 months ago.

 ** _"What!"_** Anika snapped back.

 ** _"You asked me to stay away from him."_**

 ** _"I did"_**

 ** _"We met by accident"_**

 ** _"Here in Goa"_**

 ** _"I told him to leave me alone but he didn't"_** Anika said hardheartedly.

With that said Tej turned around and walked off.

Shivaay woke up uncertain of how long he dozed off.

He groaned as he tried to sit up straight.

Shivaay sat there wondering whether his plan was going to work.

The fact that he was in an accident was just pure luck.

 **Flash back**

 ** _"Dadi, you have to convince Anika to come back and take care of me"_** Shivaay said.

"Shivaay, I do not agree with what you did" Dadi scolded Shivaay who helplessly looked at her.

She also knew what he was asking was right.

 ** _"Billu, do you really think it will work"_** Dadi questioned as she looked at Shivaay menacingly.

 ** _"Dadi,if you ask Anika will agree"_** Shivaay said confidently.

 **Flash back ends**

Shivaay tried not to be hopeful that she would agree with Dadi and come with them to take care of him because he knew it wasn't an easy decision for her to make.


	27. Chapter 26

Secrets-Episode 26

The move wasn't what Anika expected but she was pleasantly surprised by the hearty welcome she received.

For Anika the past few weeks was an interesting one.

She and Shivaay have been sharing the room with her taking the sofa at first but the cunningness of Shivaay proved to be more than Anika could handle.

Anika pushed her hair out of the way, I grabbing her phone and her heart sank when she saw the date.

She quickly got up and rushed to the en-suite bathroom.

Anika shrieked when she Shivaay in the shower.

Covering her eyes, she flushed with embarrassment.

"Why am I blushing" Anika thought.

"He is my husband, we had..."

"I'll be out in a minute" Shivaay interrupted her thoughts.

He saw the way she surveyed every inch of his body...counting each glistening drop of water that rolled on his toned skin.

Anika rushed out, why was her mind playing with her like this.

To say that he was handsome would be and insult to the fine specimen of the male that is Shivaay.

For a man that liked a suit and tie if he wore nothing it would actually improve him.

Anika's mind kept replaying the scene the way his eyes met hers.

His smile dripping with confidence, Anika needed to steady herself as the mere thought of him made her weak in the knees.

He seemed to like her eyes all over him.

As Shivaay got dressed, he too thinking about the way she looked at him.

He didn't have to think twice to know that she liked what she saw; he recognized that look.

"That look, looks good on her" Shivaay thought to himself as she put on his suit jacket.

For Anika this wasn't an easy decision to come with the family to look after him but she also felt she had a certain responsibility towards him.

After taking a shower, Anika decided to have her breakfast in their room to regroup her thought.

Shivaay have recuperated well and was working again.

The whole morning went by and Shivaay was lost, normally by this time Anika would have sent him a message or phone him to check up on him but nothing.

He decided to work the rest of the day from home.

He had to be honest; this wasn't what he had expected.

Although Anika was living with him in the same house, in the same room; the atmosphere was gloomy when they were together.

As he reached home, Dadi cornered him as he stepped in the house.

"Billu, we have to talk" Dadi said and he could sense the concern in her voice.

They walked to his room and Dadi went to set on his bed "sit child" Dadi's voice was stern as she patted the space next to her motioning him to sit next to her.

"Billu, you asked me to convince Anika to come here, she took care of you but you are well now."

"She gave up her job"

"Now she just sits here"

"Dadi..."Shivaay tried to speak but was interrupted by Dadi

"She is unhappy?"

"You have to fix this, Billu!"

As Dadi left Shivaay saw Anika in a corner having a chat with Rudra, both of them were laughing at whatever they were talking about.

Her eyes sparkled when she laughed, something he hasn't seen in a while.

"Think Shivaay, Think!" he said aloud.

"How will you make her happy again?" he questioned himself.

"I can't make her happy if I don't know what makes her sad" he said as he looked through his window at the mystery that is Anika.

Shivaay gathered all this courage to walk up to her and say hello.

They needed to talk and today was a good day as ever to clear the air.

It wasn't like they didn't talk, they did but it was just the pleasantries and nothing of substance like they use to talk before.

She looked so pretty in her jeans and her navy bat-winged top with her favourite sandal "Chameli" of course.

A slight breeze blew through the room and her hair came alive, disturbing her, she did that thing with her hair he like so much; flicking it back.

Shivaay smiled as he approached the two who was clearly enjoying each other's company.

"Well, I got to go, Anika" Rudra said just as Shivaay came.

Anika immediately turned her attention to him.

"Excuse me", she said as she turned to walk away.

"Hey! Hey, wait a minute." Shivaay said as he caught her by the wrist, stopping her.

"Anika, can we talk" she wanted to free her wrist and walk off but something stopped her.

His hand lingered on hers for a second and Anika could feel her heart beating faster.

It was always like this, the simple touch of his finger could set her body on fire

Shivaay could see Anika's expression softened, "Anika, I am worried about you. I didn't want you to get hurt." He touched her cheek with his fingertips but she turned her face away unable to look at him.

"Don't ever do that again" Anika said.

His eyes went wide, "I'm sorry" Shivaay stuttered.

 **Precap**  
"Is she trying to flirt with me?" He wondered.

She was full of surprises.

"Because it's strangely working" Shivaay thought.

Shivaay had a feeling it was one of those instances she didn't mean to say that, her rosy cheeks was evidence enough.


	28. Chapter 27

If her body had a say-Episode 27

Anika really didn't the fact that his touch affected her so much.

This whole situation wasn't entirely Shivaay's fault and she was equally at fault, if not more, since she was the one that gave in to him all those months ago.

Anika hated the fact that she has become so weak and but she knew that she could only resist that much.

One thing was clear, Shivaay Singh Oberoi, certainly had the ways and means tom persuade her.

"I am so sorry," Shivaay apologize to her again.

Anika's inner voice was shouting at her" Just Go Anika, you know when he looks at you like that with that."

Her brain was unable to communicate to her legs, to tell her to go.

"Focus Anika ,if you didn't notice, the person in front of you, is Shivaay,"

Anika bit her bottom lip, something he w always found attractive.

"What will you do to make it up to me" she blurted out.

"Is she trying to flirt with me?" He wondered.

She was full of surprises.

Immediately after the words left her mouth, Anika regretted every word.

"That wasn't meant for his ears...how did her thought get crossed with her words" She thought.

"Because it's strangely working" Shivaay thought.

Shivaay had a feeling it was one of those instances she didn't mean to say that, her rosy cheeks was evidence enough.

"Shivaay,I got to go" Anika said.

"Just know that I was worried, Anika"Shivaay replied he sensed that there was something she wasn't saying.

And there she walked off Shivaay was curious to know what triggered her anger and silent treatment that was a thing he haven't seen since the whole Goa experience.

He was curious and as she turn the corner he tip-toed behind to catch one last look at her.

Those ebony locks that had all the fun, whether it was teasing her lips when a subtle breeze blow them on them or the ability to caresses her skin every day.

Shivaay knew they needed to be alone to sort out this mess, as there was always someone at him who would interrupt them.

"Mishra, Please book a table at the hotel restaurant we normally order from."

Anika closed the door to the bedroom glad she made it out of that uncomfortable situation.

Flash Back

Anika stood by the door as she forgotten her cellphone on the table next to the hospital bed.

"Thanks Dadi" Shivaay said.

"I knew she would be able to say no to you" he said there was a feeling of content that came over his face.

Turing around the walked in to the waiting room again.

"What is wrong with his man?"Anika thought.

"Yes, he kind of married me by applying the sindoor on me, but that doesn't really make it ..." Anika stopped mid-sentence questioning herself and her values in her mind.

Flash Back Ends

"I made a promise to Dadi and my duty is done" Anika said.

Later that day

Over the few months Anika had begun to take over some of the duties that Pinki and Jhanvi had done before as Dadi requested her to do so.

The difference was that Anika loved to cook herself and was good at it.

Shivaay made sure everyone had left before Anika woke up from her power nap for his plan to fall in place.

As Anika walked into the kitchen she instinctively got busy with the menu for the night.

She didn't want help when she was busy with the preparations.

Shivaay looked at her while she got busy.

Anika effortlessly moved from cupboard to sink, cutting and chopping.

Shivaay turned around to go to his bed room when the sound her voice made him turn around.

"He wanted me to take care of him after the accident and I did."

"Using Dadi to do his dirty work"

"Who does he think he is?!"

"Your husband" Anika answered her own question

Shivaay looked on in shock "She knew all the time, she knew I asked Dadi to persuade her."

He knew that to make this right he had to pull a rabbit out of a hat or something.

"I really don't want to lose her" Shivaay said as he quickly made his way to his room.

After what seem to be forever Shivaay got off the phone with Mishra, "The poor man should get a bonus for all this after hours work,"Shivaay though.

After a while Anika came to the room to call him for dinner.

"Shivaay, dinner is ready"Anika said.

He held her gaze; it wasn't as cold as it normally was.

It... was different.

"It's just us, the other have gone out" she stated as she rolled he eyes.

He let her walk ahead while he trailed behind.

Still he didn't feel like his wedding antics with the sindoor was enough for her to stay angry like this.

"Her body language was clear that she wanted to be with him yet her words say otherwise."Shivaay thought shaking his head he went to sit.

After a long awkward silence Shivaay broke the silence.

"Anika, Why are you so angry at me?"

"What supposedly happened that was so bad?" He said as his voice faded a bit when he said the last part.

"Shivaay if you don't remember, I really don't want to remind you."Anika said her voice was cold just like her eyes that stared back at him.

His eyes widened.

Every time he looked at her, he got chills.

"I have a really strong feeling that I hurt you, Anika" He said his voice was soft-spoken. Just like his caress, full of sentimental emotion.

"You're right", he said as he swallowed and cleared his throat before speaking.


	29. Chapter 28

Rakshak-Episode 28

Shivaay looked at her, her eyes had that in fire in them.

It was hard to explain to her but what his reasons… why he did all that.  
Why he tricked her in signing a marriage contract without her knowing.

But he was Shivaay Singh Oberoi, if he wanted something he made it happen, with the help of Mishra of course.

"Anika" Shivaay said his hands shake a bit as he reached out for her.  
"Just tell me Shivaay, why you did all this?" She said as her tears started again without sound.  
"Why" she could almost hear the rhythm her heart pounding.  
"And using Dadi to persuade me…. you knew I couldn't say no to her" She said as his smile slowly faded from his face.

He had admit, she was right, Shivaay tightened his hands into fists.  
"Really Shivaay using Dadi" he thought to himself as he let out a harsh breath.

"But if that wasn't bad enough how on earth did you get me to sign a marriage contract!" Shivaay jerked his head in the direction of her in shock.

Never in a million years did he expect her to find that out.

"Ani…." Shivaay opened his mouth trying to explain but again Anika interrupted.

"When I was busy packing back all your clothes back, some files fell out and to my surprise,it was a marriage contract.

At first I thought it was the one you had drawn up for Tia, but no…."

Anika walked towards the counter to steady herself.

"No…there my name was.

Anika…Shivaay Singh Oberoi.

All this was done a week before you was suppose to get married to Tia.

And to top it off, my signature is there too,"Anika's voice trailed off a bit.

Shivaay walked over to her, he reached out to her hand, but she withdrew hers.

"Why Shivaay"  
"I told you then, that this….this will never work."

"You weren't there when the doctors called me as your wife.  
I'm a simple middle class girl who fell in love with the wrong man.  
And I tried to distance myself from you, but every time I do, you come and …."Anika stopped mid-sentence as she wiped away her tears.

Seeing her like this was hard for Shivaay, but what she said was true.  
He even had people tracking her whereabouts.  
And the whole accidental meeting in Goa was no coincidence.  
No, he knew that she worked there.  
He has known for months now but he had to distance himself from her.

But what was he supposed to do?  
Tia vowed to harm Anika and he had to make sure that she was safe.

Flash back

Shivaay looked in the rearview mirror again.

His suspicions were correct the car have been following him for a few blocks now.

So he decided to go to his meeting anyways just to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

As he parked his car, he noticed the same white Chevrolet pull up in parking the bay at the end of the parking lot.

This was the fifth time this week he had seen it and was certain he was being followed.

He put on his sunglasses and flicked his fingers through his hair as he walked towards the entrance.

This was just one of many things that he had noticed and felt to be out of place.  
Khanna had dropped the ball many times before with security, one time too many for his liking.

The one thing he actually di right was getting him a secret second phone…..

He took out his second phone and ordered the Security Team to check the number plate of the car.  
He didn't want to risk his primary phone number to be tapped.  
Shivaay had an idea of who it could be….Tia.

Flash back End

"Anika, I did it for you" Shivaay said, his sudden tone of voice had so much conviction, it made her jump up of shock.

"Yes, everything you said is true.

There things that I had to do… that I had no control over.  
But what I could control….I did.

I have never loved anyone like I love you, Anika.

Anika when your life's in danger, I will do everything in my power to protect you."

Anika looked over at Shivaay who have walked off to the edge of the table.

"Do you that my skin crawled at just the thought of another's touch."  
"And whenever our eyes connected, our souls spoke."  
"It's strange but my body yearn only for your touch."  
"To you …I was never yours although for me, you were always mine."  
She knew that he was telling the truth, his words numbed all her heartache.  
"Shivaay…..."she whispered as her eyes flooded with tears.

"No, Anika you need to hear this…  
Tell me, what would you have done?" Shivaay said as he lifted an eyebrow questioning her.  
If you knew that the person you care the most about was in danger?  
Wouldn't you do anything to protect them?  
Everything I did was for you.  
I was fine in letting you live your life, Anika because I knew you were safe in Goa.  
Or so I thought." he said as he turned around and walked over to where she was.

"What do you mean, I was safe in Goa?" Anika probed.

"Well, I was tracking you ever since you left Mumbai." Shivaay confessed.

Anika didn't need to say anything; the look on her face was enough for him to know what she wanted to know.

"I put an app on your phone, remember when you lost your phone and it was under my bed?" He explained.

Her eyes bored into him, taking in the sight of him.  
Her Shivaay…  
Her Billu ji

She so wanted to be mad at him but after hearing what he had to say ….Anika had a change of mind.  
As they looked into each other's eyes, she fell in love with him all over again.

What she saw in her eyes was respect yet something told him that this was just the calm before the storm.


	30. Chapter 29

Khamosh-Episode 29

 ** _"_** ** _Shivaay"_** Anika said in a hoarse whisper her voice trailing off.  
 ** _"Anika before you …."_** Shivaay tried to explain.  
 ** _"You knew where I was all along and didn't say anything.  
"You didn't do anything!"  
"Do you know how many times I cried myself to self …"  
"After all ….."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Wait just a second there, Anika"_** Shivaay jumped in.  
 ** _"Phoned you…..and you didn't answer"  
"Did you think it was easy for me?"  
"This wasn't something I wanted to do, you leaving wasn't easy."  
"I had no choice"_** he said as he drew his lower lip between his teeth  
Anika just stared at him and recognition dawned on her face.  
 ** _"He did all that to protect me"_** her inner self told her.  
The lines that she has drawn disappeared.  
She knew she too was to blame.  
Her mind was flooded questions, the answers of which she died to know.  
She raised her hand touching his face, letting her finger trace his jaw.  
Shivaay looked away as he turned away from her.  
Something in him couldn't handle her questioning eyes.  
She always had that electrifying effect on him something that was hard to explain.  
His hand met hers and trying to pull it away from him, but she stopped him.

Her touch was full of intent; her palm brushed his arm, slowly moving up, it was so electrifying that caused goose bumps on my skin  
 ** _"Anika, don't!"_** Shivaay said his was voice cracked and raw.  
But in his heart he knew that he so yearned for her.  
As he looked in her eyes, Shivaay saw his life reflecting in her eyes and as he came nearer to her pulling her close in an embrace he felt his heart sync with hers.  
For a brief moment he envisioned a future with her, the future they could have.

Anika knew that she have deprived her heart as well as his of love.  
Keeping her desire to be with him hidden for the past few months but down in Goa she ignored all her inhibitions.  
The memory of the Shivaay she met in Goa however is stuck in her mind.  
A faint glimpse of their meetings, the soft touch of caress on her skin turned her body into liquid.  
Shivaay held her against his chest; his heart was pounding underneath his shirt.  
It was getting harder to breathe but he didn't stop nor did he want to.

Anika felt so safe in his arms, it felt good to just be with him.  
 ** _"So what made you come to Goa, Shivaay"_** Anika said as she pulled away from their embrace.  
 ** _"Do you want to know why?"_** Shivaay said as he looked over at Anika who was looking at the man who was her husband.

 ** _"_** ** _When Khanna informed me that you were getting close to Ranveer"_** he groaned.  
 ** _"You know how I feel about another man being close to you"_** he said in harsh breaths.  
Anika came from behind and hugged him.  
 ** _"You know, I will always be yours"_** she whispered.  
Shivaay turned around and raised her chin with his index finger.  
"I know I was wrong, just don't not talk to me" he confessed.  
She took in a deep breath **_"Enough"_** she said as she pulled him closer and whispered something in his ear.  
Anika waited for a reaction as she walked off, she could no longer ignore her body and the small voice inside her heart were telling her to let go.  
But her head was screaming at her to stop.  
Shivaay looked over at his crazy wife who looked to be talking to herself, she is standing across him in tight jeans and a flimsy top which already stirred his urges.  
Before she could listen to one of them she was whisked away as Shivaay picked her up and throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
At first she protested kicking and screaming but that was to no avail.  
 ** _"Tonight was the ideal time"_** Shivaay thought.  
 ** _"I just wanted us to talk, but this is even better"_** he said.  
 ** _"Wait! What is even better"_** Anika asked.  
He opened the door to his room and swiftly closed it with his foot.  
He walked over to the bed and threw her on it.  
 ** _"I want one thing and it seems I already have it"_** He said wickedly.  
Anika felt her skin prickle underneath his wanting stare.  
She could feel his eyes burning through the material of her top.  
He didn't have to say anything as everywhere his eyes travelled to burned and a weird sensation throbbed all over her skin.  
She has almost forgotten what this felt like …  
This aching feeling made her arms and legs went limp as she looked at the man who was in a daze.  
 ** _"Shivaay…."_** Anika said.  
 ** _"No need to speak tonight, Anika"_** he said through his teeth in a low growl.  
 ** _"Let's see what your body has to say"_** he answered.  
His words looped continuously in her mind.


	31. Chapter 30

His Desires-Episode 30

Dim light seeped through from the hallway and a small frown creeps on their faces.  
The nearing sound of familiar voices blended together and Anika's heart quickens when she recognize both of them.

"Shivaay"  
"I want to show you something" Rudra yelled from the hallway.

"Why on earth do I still have these see through glass doors!" Shivaay groans in frustration and he flopped over on his back.  
"You can say that again" she murmured, something that completely shocked him.

"I guess no reply means ...Yes" Rudra answered himself as he reached his hand out to open the door.

Shivaay ran like a bat out of hell towards door while Anika jolted up grabbing shards of clothes, rushing out by the poolside window.

A faint splash outside was inaudible as she lost her footing and slipped in the pool.

"Yes, Rudra" Shivaay answered.  
"Well I wanted to know…" He started but was cut off by Shivaay.  
"Listen, I'm tired and want to go to bed early" he lied as he faked an obvious yawn.

Meanwhile drops of water teasingly started travel down her skin.  
As he started to shut the door, Rudra wedged his foot in the door.

"But Shivaay….."Rudra pleaded.  
"Are you deaf?"  
"I'm tired"  
"Good night." He said rudely.

After Shivaay closed the door he locked it behind him and closed the curtains.

Anika peeked in from behind the wall, checking whether the coast was clear and Shivaay silently nodded in reply.

He let out a sigh of relief and looked over to his wife who now entered soaking wet.

She sent him a wink and he grinned back her but his grin slowly faded as his stare turned into a hungry glare, almost animal like as he narrowed his eyes, focusing on her every move.

Chills to run down her spine as Anika felt his stares continuously undressing her.

Rudra dashed down the corridor to where Om was standing.  
The two burst into laughter she Rudra said "Let's go and listen in on his conversation"  
But his question was quickly met with a smack behind head as a reply.

He wanted a small taste, something he has lusted over since the day Anika came to take care of him.

From the corner of her eye she saw following behind her, Shivaay forced her against wall.

He dragged his lips up along the base of her neck, grabbing her hips, he drew her closer.  
With little effort, Shivaay lifted Anika, and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist.

Shivaay wasn't a patient man, but he couldn't resist anymore.

Her delicate hands trembled in anticipation for what was going to happen next as they travelled to take off his kurta.

Within seconds she woke up in his arms, like an animal she clung onto him, tilting her head as she parted her lips in acceptance.

Shivaay expected her to resist and push him away but she continuously surprised him.

She could feel his pulse as he groaned into her mouth, her nerves spiked.

Their kiss roughened, as they welcomed the passionate embrace.

Without uttering a word, he walked her over to the bed and threw her down.  
"Lay back," he commanded his tone low and guttural.

She obeyed his every instruction.

Anika was shocked by the sultry groans of pleasure that escaped from her mouth and she shivered under his control as he mewled her.

She closed her eyes as she found herself being soothed by his tender caresses.

 **Next day**

"So,did you sleep well" Rudra yelled from the kitchen.

"Like a baby, why" Shivaay said as he gave an audible yawn.

Anika came in and Rudra and Om immediately walked over to greet her.

"Good Morning" They greeted.

"Good..M…." She was cut off by a sneeze,she tried to greet again but sneezed again.

"Did you get caught in the rain or did my brother throw you in the pool again?"Rudra whispered to Om who couldn't control his laughter.

"What?" Anika ask worriedly, because she couldn't almost make out their word as she watched their lips move.

Shivaay gave them his death glare.

Breaking the silence, Om said "Breakfast is ready!"

At the table everyone was busy eating when Shivaay noticed something which nearly gave him a heart attack.

He slightly leaned over to her side and quietly whispers, "Couldn't you find something better to wear?"  
"Excuse me" Anika replied as she stared at him.

"Yes, there are a few marks on you nape of your neck", he explained.

She frowns back at him, and when she looks down to inspect, she recognized the mark which he made hours ago.

Anika ran her fingers over it instinctively as she adjusted her scarf to cover it.

After breakfast as everyone got up and left the table Anika's phone rang and her eyes lit up when she saw the name flash on the screen.

Shivaay looked at her and was infatuated with her addicting way of talking but, moreover the way she moved her hands he could see his marks on her skin and she looked perfect.

From across the room Pinki glares at her son who was totally in awe of Anika.

That look she gave, that of someone ready to murder, but it disappeared when her expression softened a bit, like someone who was planning something sinister.


End file.
